The True Demon
by deathwing666
Summary: What if Naruto meets his Tenant at the young age of 3 yrs old. What if he has a different dream then becoming the Hokage and instead looks to gain power to protect his friends. FOX PART AND STRONG NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Naruto's thought_

**_Kyuubi's thought_**

Time, Date, Place

**JUTSU**

**Naruto will have fox parts in this story**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an extraordinary shinobi having already lived double the usual shinobi life span, Lived through 2 great ninja wars and being so skilled in the ninja arts that he was hailed as the 'god of shinobi'. But even he wasn't prepared for the powerful and evil chakra of the 9 tailed fox to wake him from his sleep in a cold sweat. with practiced ease, he hopped out of bed and was battle-ready in 7 minutes before he jumped out of his window and headed towards the malicious chakra. When Hiruzen arrived at the kyuubi's location he quickly looked around at the assembled jonin and ANBU and quickly started shouting out orders with his chakra enhanced voice. "everyone, we must not lose hope in the face of this threat and we must not let our will of fire burn out so band together and attack it with everything you have." There was a resounding cheer of strength from the ninja before they all started making hand signs for long-range ninjutsu and with all of them ending on a hand sign more than 700 jutsu were sent towards the Kyuubi no Yoko and impacted against its side sending it crashing outside of the village walls getting a large cheer of victory from everyone present. With a resounding cheer, 500 shinobi shunshined toward the Kyuubi to engage it in close combat but this proved fatal as the Kyuubi leaped into the air and crashed down on all 500 shinobi crushing and killing them instantly.

* * *

10 minutes earlier: Minato Namikaze was very excited for today as his baby Naruto was being born into the world and the only thing he was feeling as he held the Kyuubi at bay inside of his wife Kushina's gut while she was giving birth was unbridled joy at being so close to being a father and when he heard the first cry of a newborn baby being brought into the world he nearly jumped in joy.

But then remembered that he had to hold back the Kyuubi so he silently cheered in joy and as soon as Biwako came back in with Naruto he ran forward to see his child before he was pushed to the side by Biwako as she stated: "The mother sees him first." and she headed towards Kushina when suddenly a kunai came from the hallway behind her and planted itself in Biwako's head causing her to drop the young Naruto but before he hit the ground he was grabbed out of the air by a cloaked man wearing an orange spiral mask who landed on the farthest wall in the room and quickly pulled a kunai out and held it at Naruto's throat causing Minato to immediately panic "Wait! let's talk this out, what do you want." The man simply looked up "The Kyuubi." was his simple reply before he threw naruto into the air with the kunai set to stab him on his way down.

but before Naruto started his decent a pronged kunai stabbed into the wall next to the masked man and Minato appeared before quickly grabbing Naruto and after shedding his explosive-filled blanket he disappeared and reappeared in his house. Minato quickly set Naruto down in his bed before putting on his flame tinted cloak with the kanji for four on the back before he disappeared only to reappear on a tree watching as the now released, and probably controlled considering his eyes now had the Sharingan, Kyuubi was about to crush his wife but he luckily appeared in front of her and quickly teleported her to the house before softly setting her down beside naruto and watched as she unconsciously huddled around her child. He once again disappeared only to find the Kyuubi getting hit by a bunch of jutsu and getting blasted out of the village before it leaped into the air and landed before settling into a huddled stance before its tails quickly positioned themselves around its mouth.

* * *

Hiruzen watched in horror as some of his clanmates and friends were crushed by the Kyuubi's massive size before the Kyuubi crouched down with its tails surrounding its mouth before chakra and yokai started to gather into a black ball in the form of smaller red and blue balls converging until a huge purple ball now rested in front of the Kyuubi's mouth with enough chakra to erase Konoha from the face of the earth but before it could launch the ball a large toad appeared above him quickly shoving its foot on his jaw to forcibly stop the jutsu. The Kyuubi quickly tried to escape from his spot on the ground but before he could he suddenly disappeared in a large orange flash. Minutes later a large dome appeared 8 miles away and after Hiruzen saw the dome he immediately rushed towards it cursing Minato for actually doing the forbidden jutsu.

* * *

In the dome: Minato currently was standing inside a large dome made of his chakra with his son Naruto sleeping soundly in his right arm while he used chakra to form a pedestal behind him with his left hand. What he wasn't expecting was for the Kyuubi to regain its bearing again so fast and it quickly lunged forward with a claw ready to strike both him and his son down but before it could it was suddenly ensnared by chains. As he was setting his child on the pedestal he looked to his left and saw his wife struggling to stay conscious with chains coming out of her back and leading into the ground and he quickly gave her a sympathetic look before he started quickly making hand seals. Just as he landed on the last seal the shinigami appeared behind him but when he looked over at his wife she also had one behind her causing him to scream out in confusion "Kushina, why are you doing the reaper death seal too?" And after hearing him shout she looked over at him with her deathly pale face "If our son is gonna have this burden placed on him then he will reap the full rewards." she replied shortly after collapsing on her knees as the shinigami shoved its hand through both her and Minato's chest before latching onto the Kyuubi and pulling the red swirling mass of chakra into them before being transferred into Naruto's stomach almost seeming to choose to go into the child's gut before Minato and Kushina called out the sealing Jutsu at the same time. "**SEALING ART: REAPER DEATH SEAL**" And with a final shout the 9-tailed fox was now fully sealed into a newborn baby and with the last of their strength Minato and Kushina embraced in one last hug before they took their last breaths and The chakra dome fell.

Shortly after the dome fell Hiruzen landed in the clearing via shunshin and immediately took a step back as he recognized Kushina and Minato holding each other with a baby laying, not 5 feet from its dead parents and with shaky steps he walked over and picked up the sleeping child. The baby woke up from the sudden jolt and started smiling at seeing the old man and started trying to grab the man's beard causing a small smile to come onto Hiruzen's face as ANBU arrived on the scene.

* * *

2 years later Naruto screamed out in pain as he was kicked back into his room by one of the orphanage staff before he heard 15 locks being put into place before his attacker walked down the hall and away from and after making sure that the footsteps could no longer be heard he immediately huddled up into a ball by tucking his legs to his chest and started crying remembering why he was attacked by the Orphanage staff for trying to simply get food other than moldy bread and expired milk.

Flashback: Naruto woke up on the floor of his room and with a quick stretch he got up and put on his half torn clothes and started heading upstairs to go get some breakfast and when he actually reached the top of the stairs without being immediately kicked down like when he was younger he slowly opened the door and was surprised to see an older man wearing fancy robes and a goofy hat standing in the cafeteria talking with the Orphanage head and after looking to see all the other kids grabbing trays and getting food he quickly rushed forward and grabbed a tray and got into line and after waiting for his turn he walked up and held his tray up like everyone else and after the cafeteria woman looked over at him she gave a bright smile which immediately turned into an angry scowl at finally recognizing the boy standing in front of her.

She immediately ran around the counter and grabbed him by his arm and threw him into the freezer while the Hokage was looking away and after waiting an hour in the freezer he was roughly dragged out and thrown on the ground before the whole orphanage staff starting kicking and hitting him with one even cutting him with a knife. They only stopped after they had broken 3 ribs and his right arm and having finally satisfied their thirst for revenge they threw him into his room making him bounce off the back wall and slammed the door shut and put the locks in place.

The next time he was let out was on his 3rd birthday when he was jolted awake by the sound of his door being slowly unlocked and opened to be greeted by the face of the orphanage head wearing a large smile as he slowly coaxed the child downstairs to show him the site of a cake set on top of a table with a happy birthday sign above with a lot of the staff sitting around the table. Naruto quickly brightened up at the sight and hurriedly sat down and quickly went for a piece of cake before he heard a voice speak up in his head _**"Don't eat the cake it's poisoned." **_Naruto stopped upon hearing the voice in his head and after thinking it over he decided to heed his advice and set his fork down "thanks but I'm not really hungry." This response seemed to make the staff wince as the Orphanage head spoke up again "I have tried to tolerate your existence in this orphanage for long enough but this is the final straw demon your out!" he shouted as two of the staff picked him up and threw him outside and into the dumpster and locking the doors preventing him from coming back in.

Naruto slowly climbed out of the dumpster and was wondering where to go before he heard loud shouting and cheering and decided to head over and see what was causing the commotion. After arriving at the site of the cheers and partying he found a large percentage of the town holding up large decorations showing a fox on a pike and some people were dressed as a blonde guy wearing a cloak with the kanji for 4 on the back and getting intrigued he entered the mob and after walking around and getting offered multiple pieces of candy he was approached by a man in his late 30s who offered him a free meal if he followed him. After getting a resounding cheer from the blonde the man lead him to an alleyway away from the festival before the blonde turned around "Where is the food, sir?" This innocent question caused the man to chuckle "You dumb demon this was a trap and now we're gonna finish the yondaime's work." he replied as 25 more people came around the corners of the alleyway and slowly started advancing towards the blonde. Naruto tried to turn and run but there was a brick wall behind him which he ran into causing him to fall onto the ground and before he could even register the pain he was being kicked and hit with random tools until he was barely alive 30 minutes later before he heard a loud "stop!" causing him to look up gratefully at his savior only for said 'savior' to say the last thing he wanted to hear "You guys can't be doing this here, you'll get caught." Naruto's face paled at this as he was roughly thrown onto someone's shoulder and walked near the outskirts of the village.

Upon arriving at the small forest next to the outskirts of town he was tied to a tree before the mob started kicking and even stabbing him again before a shinobi walked forward and started quickly making handsigns. **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU** He shouted launching a small fireball which consumed the child in a fiery blaze as they all started walking away but before they could get 5 feet away 2 orange hands seemingly made of chakra rushed out of the comatose child's back and started massacring the gathered mob and within a minute all 20 people were dead.

* * *

In Naruto's Subconscious Naruto woke up in what appeared to be a sewer half-submerged in water. and after a minute to process his thoughts he started looking around for the mob but after careful inspection they appeared to have left after sending the fireball ju- Naruto quickly looked down at his body to find that it was perfectly fine so after some quick contemplating he got up and started exploring the strange sewer he found himself in. After a couple of minutes of exploring he came upon a large room bigger than anything he had ever seen which had walls that slowly faded into white, there was also a large gate in front of him with a paper with the kanji for a seal on it in the center of the large gate. He slowly started walking towards the gate before from the darkness a large eye opened scaring Naruto and causing him to stumble back in fear _**"My bad Vessel let me turn into a more suitable form."**_ the giant eye said as it slowly started shrinking and the darkness surroundingit started disappearing before there was only a beautiful red-haired woman sitting on the ground with 9 fox tails laying behind her and 2 orange fox ears resting on top of her head.

Naruto carefully approached the woman and after slowly walking through the bars she let out a small laugh and a small smile appeared on her face. _"__I'm not gonna bite." _Naruto perked up at this and sat down in front of the strange lady and asked the obvious question "who are you?" She simply lifted her tails up and motioned towards them causing Naruto to become wide-eyed as he put the pieces together and studied the women in front of him "Why did you attack Konoha?" he asked with the most critical stare a 3 yr old could muster _"I was being controlled by a person with the name of Madara Uchiha."_ Naruto studied her for a second further before he nodded "Can I touch your tails?" He randomly asked causing the Kyuubi to become wide-eyed and slowly nod her head causing Naruto to jump in joy and run over to her. After sitting down behind her he slowly brought his hand closer to her tail and after feeling it make contact on the fluffy appendage he started massaging and playing with the tails not noticing the red hue on the kyuubi's face.

After 5 minutes of playing with the Kyuubi's tails causing a certain fox woman to become blindingly red in the face, Naruto decided to start asking questions. "What's your name? Why am I here? Where is this?" He fired off in quick succession. The Kyuubi smirked as she quickly answered her questions "Akane is my true name. You are here because your body received critical damage. This is your mindscape." she finished only to feel Naruto let go of her tails and was about to turn around and ask the child what was wrong but the room started quickly changing and where there was once a sewer she now sat in a grove of mountains and trees with one large pink tree off to the side. After taking all this in she turned around to look at the boy who had a happy smile on his face and offhandedly answered her question "So since it's my mind I can change it how I see fit...cool." he said before he quickly went back to touching her tails causing her face to once again take on a red hue. "so what now?" Naruto asked after 2 minutes of silence "well, what's your dream?" Akane asked turning around to look at the boy.

"I want to become a great shinobi too protect those dear to me." He responded with enthusiasm causing a small smirk to come onto Akane's face "Well then how about i train you?" she replied, "Why would you want to help me?" Naruto asked showing his more serious side once again. "because you have suffered so much at such a young age because of me and I want to fix that." She responded trying to show how sincere and truly sorry she was for the abuse he has suffered. Naruto looked deep in thought then hugged Akane and spoke up "Thank you Akane and I don't blame you for what the villagers did to me." Akane returned the hug and after a slow undoing, she got to business. "Alright, Naruto first of I'm gonna work on giving you a doujutsu." Naruto stared at her for a second before replying "What's a doujutsu?" Akane mentally smacked her forehead at forgetting the fact that Naruto is only 3 and knows nothing about chakra or jutsu.

"Alright to explain that we have to go back to the basics of chakra theory, Chakra is the combination of your yin(spiritual) and yang(physical) meaning that if you get stronger then your chakra is more potent but if you work your mind then you have more chakra but luckily your chakra reserves are already high Chunnin because of me so you don't have to worry about training your chakra but back on point." Akane started looking over to see if Naruto was still on track and she was happy to see he was fully focused on her and her lecture. "some people end up having a mutation in one of these causing them to have a doujutsu if their spiritual nature mutates and a kekkai Genkai if their physical nature mutates." She ended as she looked at Naruto who was looking excited enough to power a city. "So your gonna mutate my spiritual chakra to give me a doujutsu." She shook her head yes in response "which one?" She turned on hers and looked towards him "This doujutsu is called the **FOX EYE** and it is only available to me and those I choose, It is very similar to a Sharingan in the fact that it has stages with the first stage giving you increased vision even better than the Sharingan and the ability to copy Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. the second stage gives even better vision and the ability to be immune to genjustsu and to use incredible killing intent, The third stage gives you the ability to easily read body language and see what your enemy is gonna due before they do it and it gives the added ability to create a chakra suit of armor around you and to be able to create inextinguishable flames." She finally finished her explanation and looked over to Naruto to see he was literally jumping up and joy while still sitting down and being very tentative. "This is gonna take me about a week to give you the doujutsu and I'm also gonna be training you on the ninja arts." Naruto nodded thoughtfully before standing up.

"So what's the plan?" She closed her eyes for a quick second before opening them again and responding "You are currently resting inside of a hospital but my chakra has already healed you so you need to move quickly and get outside of the hospital without being spotted.

He quickly nodded before he closed his eyes and poofed out of existence and when he reopened his eyes he was sitting on a hospital bed with a couple of tubes running into his arms. Naruto quickly set to work removing the tubes and wires and after taking of a thing on his chest a large blaring began sounding throughout his room so he quickly got up and walked over to the nearest window and after opening it he looked down to find that he was on the 3rd floor of the hospital and quickly tried to think of ways to get down before Akane spoke up in his mind _**Channel my chakra onto your hand and think about expanding its length**_ Naruto nodded and quickly did as he was told and was delighted to see his hand take on a bright orange glow before he latched it onto the windowsill and after swinging himself outside he focused on his hand expanding and was delighted to find that he was slowly descending towards the ground. After landing on the ground he quickly started running towards the forest and after arriving at the edge he slowed down to a walk and entered the forest.

After a bit of a walk he heard Akane talk _**Turn left and look at that grove**_ Naruto turned in response and walked over to the grove and after circling it 3 times he found a small crawl hole under one of the large trees helping form the grove so he got down and crawled under the tree and was surprised to find out that it led into the grove. After some time crawling he finally popped out into the grove and was surprised that it was surprisingly large on the inside. If Naruto had to compare the grove's size to anything it would have to be one of the apartment complexes he had run by when he was running from the mob on his birthday. "This would make a great base." _**You can speak in your mind and I'll hear you and indeed it will, in fact, I'm gonna teach you your first 2 jutsu**_ Naruto jumped up at hearing this "I'm gonna be a great ninja, believe it." _**First is the shadow clone jutsu in which you will create an exact clone of you which when destroyed transfers it's memories back to you and next is the henge which gives you the ability to create an illusion around you to make you appear as someone else. So I want you to make 50 shadow clones and send 5 out to get some money while they are henged, 5 to go and get some food by catching fish in that small pond to your left, 10 to widen the entrance to this grove and the other 30 to start gathering large logs.**_

Naruto nodded and after flooding as much chakra as he could into the technique he was surprised that instead of 50 clones 100 now stood in front of him before they all nodded and 10 of them henged into random civilians and walked off to do all their jobs _**I want you to start working on your body so hop down and give me 20 pushups**_ Naruto nodded and immediately set to work on completing his pushups.

* * *

3 hours later **_Alright Naruto you can stop now_** Naruto nodded as he did his last pullup on a tree branch and hopped down _It really is helpful how fast my stamina and muscles regenerate giving me the ability to train harder and faster_ _**One of the perks of housing a swirling mass of energy**_ Akane chuckled out inside of his mind. Naruto nodded before he looked up to see the progress of his clones and was surprised to see that there was now a large pile of logs where he was gonna build his house and the entrance to the cave was big enough for him to walk through but still well hidden on the outside and he was happy to see that his clones had taken the wood from a faraway part of the forest keeping him hidden and all his clones had gotten jobs as helpers for construction companies meaning he now had money and the ability to build his own house right.

Naruto nodded before he slowly started dispelling all of his clones in groups of 2 but he left the working ones and simply let them rest. _**When**__** you go to bed I want you to come into the seal **_Naruto went over to a bed of leaves and after making a clone to watch over him he quickly fell into unconsciousness, reappearing under the pink tree in his mindscape with Akane laying next to him. "Akane if your sealed inside of me then doesn't that mean there is a seal somewhere that I can take off to release you." she smiled at his thoughtfulness and the timing of his question **"No there isn't a way for you to release me without killing you but I am gonna have you take off part of the seal so I can give you more of my chakra and give you access to the ability to activate my chakra mode which will cause you to take on an orange glow like your hand did back at the hospital and because of the seal your gonna have seals covering you body. This mode will give you a big boost in chakra, strength, and speed as well as letting you make chakra hands." **Naruto was so excited about getting such an awesome ability that he jumped forward and embraced Akane in a large hug causing a blush to come onto her face before Naruto jumped back with a blush now resting on his face as well "Sorry." She just chuckled at his cute apology and waved it off **"It's fine."** This seemed to calm Naruto down and he went back next to her. "How do I take the seal off then." She motioned toward the seal paper sitting in the center of the large gate with a tail and he quickly hopped up and after conjuring up a chakra hand to reach up to the paper he ripped it off in one swift motion.

Naruto sat there looking at the paper before it disintegrated in his hand and after looking towards Akane to see her sending him chakra he tried activating his orange hand across his entire body and was happy to see that he now had a cloak and a bright orange aura surrounding him signifying his success. He also noticed all the seals lining his limbs and the fact his hair was now spiked up from the power and after a minute of checking himself out, he turned the mode off and watched as the cloak melded into his clothes and he lost his orange glow. "Why don't I just take off the whole seal right now?" Naruto asked as he layed down **"Because if you did the yokai would cause your body to explode from inside out with enough power to blow up a continent." **Naruto jerked up at this but after reasoning that this was the 9-tailed fox he layed back down and quickly drifted into unconsiousness.

* * *

_**Hey guys thanks for reading and please be sure to review and tell me ways to improve see you next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**Thank you to 'average guy' for bringing up a good point about reading body language actually not being about the eyes and instead being about having experience and fast thinking and Naruto doesn't have a lot of experience yet so in the first stage of his doujutsu he can't read body language even with such good vision.**_

_Naruto's thought_

**_Kyuubi's thought_**

Time, Date, Place

**JUTSU**

**Naruto will have fox parts in this story**

* * *

Naruto was awoken by a slight tapping on his shoulder and after opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of one of his worker clones looking back at him. "Sir we're heading out so I thought I would wake you up." Naruto slowly sat up and after rubbing the sleep from his eyes he responded "Thanks Aichi." Aichi responded with a nod and with the other 9 workers behind him he walked out of the grove.

Naruto quickly got up and closed his eyes and started thinking about the plan for the day and after 3 minutes he opened his eyes again and made 30 clones "15 of you go and work on spending less chakra on the shadow clone jutsu and the other 15 go and work on the henge to reduce chakra cost and increase effectiveness." The clones all gave a quick nod in response before heading to another part of the grove to train. Naruto made one more clone to go and fish while he quickly got started on his morning workout routine. After 3 hours of working out, he headed over to his fishing clone and quickly grabbed a cooked fish and walked over to a log and sat down.

_Akane what do I do now **Well I'd say we have to wait about a week before we have enough money to get you ninja clothes, Ninja tools, and furniture for the house which will also overlap with you getting my doujutsu. So your best bet would be to train with my chakra mode.**_ Naruto nodded at the sound reasoning before he activated his chakra mode and experimentally started running and was surprised that he was near chunnin speeds. This seemed to give Naruto a need to test the limits of the mode and he quickly started seeing how much weight he could carry and was pleased to find out that he could pick up around 300 lbs with relative effort and if he used his chakra hand to help he was able to lift 400 lbs. Next, he experimented with how many arms he could make and found out that he could either expand both of his actual hands or make 4 smaller chakra arms come out of his back which are strong enough that with 2 he could walk around on them although he had trouble keeping balance. _**Naruto remember that this mode is merely a tool meaning that it won't always work so remember to not be overly reliant on it. **_Naruto nodded at the reasoning and went back to experimenting until his clones got back from work and went to bed prompting him to do the same. Naruto was woken up the next morning by his clone again and after which he repeated his morning routine and continued training his two known jutsu and he continued this routine until a week had passed.

Naruto was again woken by his clone who after seeing his master was awake left with his other 9 clones. Naruto was about to get up when a dull pain made itself present in the back of his eyes. Naruto simply shook the pain off and once again made a move to get up and after actually succeeding this time he quickly started his morning workout. After 2 hours of working out, he dropped from his tree branch and made 100 clones with only a mere shimmer of wind signifying their entry into the land of the living. "50 of you go and work on making clones appear at a distance from you and the other 50 go work on making the henge solid and harder to break." The clones gave a quick nod in response and started walking away _I suppose it's time to go into town and get some ninja clothes and tools **Yeah your FOX EYE is almost done developing so be careful and prepare a secondary henge so the change doesn't break yours **__Got it. _Naruto made the handsign for henge and after channeling chakra through his hands, his appearance was quickly replaced by a dark-haired civilian and with the preparations complete he exited his hideout for the first time in a week.

Naruto quickly ran to the edge of the forest and after spotting no one around he quickly hopped onto the road and made his way towards the shopping district of Konoha. After arriving he remembered briefly seeing the shops while he was walking through the parade the night he was attacked. _Akane how long was I in the hospital_ **roughly 2 weeks** Naruto almost fell over at the news but kept his composure with only the slight twitch of his eyebrows showing any outward reaction _**It would have been around 2 months for any normal person considering that you were barely clinging onto life but thanks to my chakra you healed much faster**_ Naruto thanked Akane as he walked into a Ninja store.

After walking into the store he was pleasantly surprised by the number of weapons and armor present _I'm not gonna have to go to another store to get clothes_ Naruto quickly looked around and after finding a facemask and scroll section he quickly walked over. He quickly skimmed through the facemasks until he found a black cloth that would hook onto his nose and cover his mouth(Kakashi's facemask) which suited his needs so he grabbed it along with 5 storage scrolls. He next headed towards the clothing section and quickly found a pair of black anbu pants and steel-toed combat boots which he quickly also threw into his shopping cart along with a black skintight shirt with a black ANBU vest to give him some chest protection as well as a pair of black forearm guards. After looking and making sure he had 4 pairs of everything he walked up to the counter to find a young man working the counter "Find everything okay?" Naruto looked behind the man at the kunai and shuriken hanging behind him "Yeah, can I also get 200 shurikens and kunai along with 50 ft of ninja wire." The man turned around and grabbed 3 boxes in response and rung them up "How come you're getting clothes in such a small size?" Naruto quickly fell back on his premade lie "My son wants to be a ninja and I am gonna help him as much as I can." The man nodded in response and put the last item into the storage scroll "Alright that will be 3,200 Ryo please." Naruto nodded and handed the man the money and left the store.

After getting outside he walked over to a furniture store and started quickly browsing. He finally settled on a grey couch and chair, Antique walnut table and chairs, black fridge, and a grey king-sized bed, along with a soft red carpet along with 5 hammers and 1500 nails. Naruto moved all of his orders over to the counter and the woman working quickly started ringing them up. "Are you gonna carry all this?" Naruto shook his head no in response and went outside and called in a chunnin. "Hey, Ninja-san would you mind helping me out and sealing this stuff into these scrolls." Naruto asked pushing forward his 5 scrolls. The ninja nodded in response and quickly started sealing all the furniture away while Naruto paid the 10,200 Ryo for the furniture. "Do you need me to come and unseal this stuff for you?" The chunnin asked Naruto as he started picking up the full sealing scrolls. "No I have another ninja at home to help but if I might ask your name so I can properly thank you." Naruto asked as he picked up the last scroll "Names Kurenai." Naruto's eyes widened a bit at this but he quickly hid his shock. "Well, thanks for your help Kurenai." Naruto said as he walked to the door and started heading towards the forest.

Naruto took a slight detour on his way back and headed towards the library at the suggestion of Akane to see if he could find anything useful. Naruto walked into the library and quickly headed towards the civilian section while still bordering the shinobi district and after silently making the handsigns for a henge he now looked like a blue-haired chunnin and after some quick browsing he found a book called 'sealing for beginners' by Jiraiya of the sannin which seemed to pull Naruto towards it so he quickly grabbed it along with a book about elemental ninjutsu and chakra control exercises and with his purpose fulfilled he silently left the library and once again headed towards his grove.

Naruto finally arrived at the edge of the forest and after quickly checking for people he ran back towards his grove and after arriving at the entrance his clones waved at him before they slowly started dispelling filling Naruto with memories of successfully creating clones at a distance although the farthest he could go was about 5 feet away from him and his henges were now able to be reinforced and harder to break. Naruto waited until all his clones had dispersed before he created another batch of 100 who all nodded having already been given their purpose when they were created. Naruto sat down and looked over at the group of clones that were cutting logs with pure chakra blades and then watched as 2 Chakra mode Narutos picked up the planks and brought them over to the building site.

As Naruto was about to get up and help he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his eyes causing him to fall over and clutch his eyes screaming in pain but the pain only seemed to get progressively worse until it was at the point that Naruto went numb and passed out. When Naruto awoke again the sun was just peeking out from over the new roof of his house. Naruto quickly got up and walked up to the front of his 2-story home. After checking around the outside he walked up onto the porch and finally entered the house. After walking inside he was already in the living room and after checking the door to his right he found the bathroom and the door next to it was his bedroom while the door directly in front of him led to the kitchen. Naruto walked into the bathroom and after looking in the mirror he was surprised to see that his eyes were now blood red and his pupils were shaped like a skinny oval giving him a very feral look. Naruto admired his eyes for a little longer before he walked into his bedroom and put on his new outfit. After checking himself out for a bit he walked outside and made 50 clones silently sending 30 to read up on sealing while the other 20 started reading the book about chakra control exercises.

Naruto made one last clone to help him with his **FOX EYE** training and after the clone appeared he told him to run in a circle and had a bit of trouble tracking him then next he activated his Doujutsu and found that he had no trouble following his clone as it ran around the clearing. He next instructed the clone to go into chakra mode and run and was once again happy to find he could follow his movements with no problems. He next instructed the clone to go through random handsign while not channeling chakra and noticed that he could point out every handsign with ease _** Your gonna wanna work on keeping it active for a long time and reducing it's chakra cost so I want you to always keep it active **_Naruto nodded and dispelled the clone in front of him _**since your lacking stuff to train in I'm gonna teach you your next jutsu and my taijutsu style**_ Naruto couldn't help but let his excitement show "I'm getting another jutsu, believe it." _**Yeah, come into the seal**_ Naruto walked into his house and layed down on his couch before he closed his eyes.

* * *

In the seal Naruto poofed into existence right next to Akane who gave him a small smile. "Welcome back, the jutsu I'm gonna be teaching you is called the substitution and it is done by hooking your chakra onto an object and then replacing yourself with the said object when you take damage and I'm also gonna teach you my taijutsu style called Mahi Suru which is comprised of giving false openings and then lashing out and shutting down opponents limbs by sending a pulse of yokai into their nervous system completely crippling them so don't under any circumstances use this for spars." Naruto quickly shook his head already understanding the danger of her taijutsu style. Akane started by sending him out of the seal and telling him to create another 50 clones to go immediately start working on substitution which he did with a quick handsign. _Akane how are you gonna teach me the jutsu if it cripples the opponent _Akane's response was sending Naruto pictures of her using the style and the proper katas so he made a clone and quickly started testing out the style. 3 hours later he successfully destroyed the nervous system in his clones arm causing it to disperse which also sent the painful memory back to Naruto causing him to wince in pain _This is really gonna suck training this taijutsu_ _**You're gonna keep using clones? **__It's the only way to effectively train the style _Akane smiled at Naruto's endurance while he made another clone.

Naruto had trained for another 7 hours before he finally collapsed on the ground unconscious. Akane silently took over a clone and carried him inside setting him down on his bed before the clone dispersed in a shimmer of wind. Naruto woke up the next morning around 6:00 and after getting breakfast he walked outside and summoned 100 clones with 10 working on chakra control, fuuinjutsu, henge, shadow clone, substitution, and chakra control while the other 40 started working on the Mahi Suru. Naruto did his physical training for 4 hours until his clones started dispelling filling him with a whole bunch of painful memories from the Mahi Suru training. After getting all the information Naruto walked back into his house and went to bed. Naruto kept up this morning schedule for a week until he had to go into town again.

Naruto woke up at 6 again and quickly put his clothes on and took a shower before he applied his henge and left his cove and headed toward town. After Naruto sneakily walked out of the forest and joined the morning rush he heard a shout "Everyone out of the way." everyone on the road did as requested and moved over to the side of the road and watched as a Ninja wearing a sliced Iwa headband ran down the road before a shadow rushed towards him and after catching onto his shadow the man suddenly stopped running. Naruto quickly tried to figure out why he stopped until he saw a black-haired jonin walk into view and Naruto noticed that his shadow was connected to the man's and Naruto watched in fascination as the ninja made the Iwa missing-nin tie himself with ninja wire and walk away. Naruto quickly consulted the nearest informant. _Akane what was that jutsu **That Naruto was the Nara's shadow possession jutsu which allows the user the ability to connect his shadow with another person's and control their movement **can you teach me it __**Yeah it's actually pretty simple**_ _How so _Naruto asked as he walked into the library to buy some sealing and chakra paper. _**The Nara's move their shadows by letting their shadows soak in their chakra giving them the ability to control them at command with some of the more advanced Nara's doing it without hand seals like you just saw. **So I can learn it _Naruto asked as he paid for the paper and walked out of the store and headed towards the forest.

After arriving back at the grove Naruto asked Akane a question while he did pushups _so is shadow possession like my workouts where I myself have to do it or can my clones **Your clones can do it since they have the same chakra as you so it tricks your chakra into thinking it was connected with your shadow for double the actual time if you use one clone **_Naruto nodded thankfully as he completed his 100th pushup and hopped to his feet and made 20 clones who went to work on infusing his chakra into his shadow while he pulled out the chakra paper he had bought at the store _**Alright let's find out what your element is so we can start finding and gathering scrolls **_Naruto nodded as he pushed chakra into the paper and watched as it was quickly sliced cleanly in half _**alright you got wind nat- **_before Akane could finish her sentence one side of the paper burnt up while the other crinkled up into a small ball. _**Alright, you have 3 chakra natures consisting of wind, fire, and lightning. Very impressive and destructive which is so you. **_Naruto blushed at the compliment and quickly sent his blue-haired ninja clone to get some basic scrolls on each element and how to manipulate it. _**I don't want you trying elemental manipulation until you can do water walking **__why isn't my chakra control good enough __**Not even close since not only do you have the three hardest elements to control but you also have your ever-expanding chakra reserves slowing down you chakra control improvement. **_Naruto drooped slightly at the news but just decided to train harder and faster than before _**Here's a little tip, if you use my chakra mode when you make clones then you can make more**_ Naruto activated his chakra mode in response and after making the proper handsign he pushed 80 percent of his chakra into the seal and watched in disbelief as 150 clones appeared before him quickly nodding before 10 went and joined the other 20 clones already working on shadow infusion, 80 went and focused on chakra control, 15 went to work on making shadow clones without hand seals, 15 went and worked on substitution, 15 on Mahi Suru and the last 15 working on making henge become completely solid. Naruto deactivated his chakra cloak and walked into his house to sit work on his shadow infusion before he went to bed.

1-year time skip Naruto woke up with a smile on his face because today was his birthday and unlike the last birthdays he had someone to spend this one with. Naruto hopped out of his bed and after quickly putting his clothes on he ran outside and made his batch of 100 clones and sent them on their daily tasks before he left the grove and headed to town to buy himself a cake. Naruto arrived at the edge of town and was about to apply his normal hedge but Akane spoke up _**Make yourself look like you without the face mask or your whiskers and an orange shirt with blue shorts**_ Naruto questioned the strange request but did as he was told and suddenly transformed into a normal yellow-haired boy before he got onto the road. _**Today we show the townsfolk that you won't be hiding any longer.**_

Naruto nodded in agreement and walked into a cake store and after seeing that there was no one at the counter he simply grabbed a cake and left the money on the counter before he left. Naruto was on his way back home when he heard someone shout "demon!" behind him and as he turned around to look he saw 20 people running towards him all armed with kunai and knives quickly prompting Naruto to start running as some started throwing the sharp projectiles. Naruto quickly rounded a corner and was greeted with the one sight a person running from an angry mob never wants to see, Naruto was face to face with a brick wall. Naruto turned around to run out of the alley but he was too late as the people blocked the entrance _I can take them **if you fight back then you will be killed for sure **_Naruto stopped molding the chakra for 20 clones and deactivated his **FOX EYE** as the mob converged on him quickly grabbing his cake and smashing it into the ground before then smashing his face into said cake and also the concrete breaking his nose. _**Naruto come into the seal!**_ Naruto came out of his daze after hearing Akane's worried scream and quickly accepted unconsciousness. Naruto appeared in his seal for only a second before he was tackled into a hug by a crying Akane who quickly started spouting out apologies "I'm so sorry that I had you take on that henge it was so stupid of me, oh my god Naruto I'm so sorry why did I have you do that?" Naruto quickly rejected the apologies though "Akane it's not your fault that the people can't see the real you and me so don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." Akane hugged Naruto harder in response "I still can't help but feel like I played a part in it though." Naruto just shook his head no in response and started comforting Akane.

When Naruto came to again in his actual body he was laying in a hospital bed with an old man wearing a big hat talking to a nurse at the door. After waiting a bit the man seemed to have got his point across to the woman because he walked over and sat down on the end of the bed which Naruto took as a sign too 'wake up' and after a convincing yawn he sat up and looked at the man "Who are you?" The Hokage looked over at the child and gave him a small smile. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I'm the Hokage of the village." _**Naruto hide your knowledge and powers**_ Naruto nodded having already decided to use deception since he took the phrase 'A ninja's greatest tool is deception' too heart. "What's a Hokage?" Hiruzen chuckled at the boy's simple question and quickly gave a response. "The Hokage is the leader of Konoha and has the utmost power." Naruto acted excited "That's so cool." Hiruzen nodded in response to the blonde's supposed exitement "Naruto do you remember what happened." Naruto nodded while he looked down at the now very interesting ground "Yeah the villagers cornered me in an alleyway and started kicking and hitting me for no reason." Huruzen nodded sadly, "people will try to destroy what they don't understand." Naruto looked at the man in confusion but inside he was respecting the man for hinting towards his tenant while not coming out and directly telling him. "Naruto I have a surprise for you when you're all healed up." Naruto hopped of the hospital bed in response. "So what is it Jiji." Hiruzen simply sighed at the boy's limitless energy as he led him out of the hospital.

Naruto was led 4 blocks from the hospital into a small apartment complex where He was then led to the top floor before the Hokage fished a key out from beneath his robes and opened the door closest to the staircase. Hiruzen led Naruto into the fully furnished apartment and sat him down on the couch "Naruto along with this apartment your gonna get a monthly allowance and if you so choose then your gonna be enrolled in the academy." _Oh, this is so perfect _Naruto nodded thankfully at the Hokage as he gave him an envelope full of money then got up and left. Naruto watched as he went down the staircase and waited until he could see him walking down the road before he suddenly shouted out in joy and fell onto his bed. _Akane what do we do now **what do you wanna do** put a clone here and then live at the other house **sounds like a good plan to me**_ Naruto nodded and molded the chakra for a clone and after adding 20 times the chakra needed for a clone one shimmered into existence in front of him and nodded before laying down and going to bed. Naruto then left the apartment and quickly ran back to his forest and after entering his grove he made his usual 120 clones and went to bed.

* * *

_**Please leave a review and point out any mistakes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_Naruto's thought_

**_Kyuubi's thought_**

Time, Date, Place

**JUTSU**

**Naruto will have fox parts in this story**

* * *

_397...398...399...400 **Can you be a little quieter I'm trying to take a nap **My bad Akane, I just got done _Naruto replied as he jumped down from his tree branch and made his usual 130 clones who quickly started training while Naruto got prepared to go on a supply run. Naruto was making his way through the forest since the store that he was going too was farther downtown so he just decided to travel through the forest using tree hops so he could move faster. Naruto was just about to turn and leave the forest when he heard a loud grunt and then the sound of chirping birds. Naruto was intrigued enough that he went past his exit and silently landed on a tree bordering a training ground only to see a tall ANBU sitting with his arm pierced through a training dummy with his hand covered in lightning. The man slowly pulled his hand out of the training dummy and after watching the lightning disappear from his hand he quickly snapped his head towards Naruto and then suddenly disappeared. Naruto watched him disappear and immediately prepared a shunshin only to feel the cold metal of a ninjato rest against his throat. "It's not nice to spy on your fellow leaf shinobi." Was the ANBU's first words to his sensei's son and internally he was cringing at the malice filled line and the fact that Naruto knew the shunshin and he somehow almost got away from him with it. "I wasn't spying on you ANBU-san, I was simply intrigued by your jutsu." The ANBU slowly pulled his sword away from the young child's neck and put it back into his scabbard "Well it's unique to me so I can't teach it to you but you have shown some promise as a ninja so if you show up here tomorrow at the same time then maybe I'll teach you some skills." Naruto nodded in gratitude and completed his shunshin before disappearing.

Naruto woke up the next day with a smile on his face and after a quick shower and training session with his clones, he was on his way to meet his new sensei. Naruto landed in the clearing at the exact time he first met the ANBU yesterday and after waiting for 20 minutes Naruto decided to start training early. 40 minutes later the ANBU arrived in the clearing and watched as Naruto threw 10 kunai with one even being thrown behind him and watched as 9 hit the training posts in the head while the last one missed and hit the dummies eye. "You have impressive skills for a 5 yr old." _Akane how much should I tell him **I don't sense any evil intentions from him so I recommend telling him a summary of your skills while leaving out your doujutsu and chakra mode.**_ "I have decent kunai and shuriken aim as well as mastery over the shadow clone, substitution, henge, and shunshin. I can do tree climbing but I can't water walk and my chakra reserves are low jonin. I also have wind, fire, and lightning chakra natures but my control isn't good enough for me to learn any jutsu safely." Kakashi actually let his jaw drop at how much more skilled this mere child is than even him at that age. After recollecting his composure the ANBU nodded and started formulating an ANBU training regime since he was certain it would be the only thing that could make the child collapse on the ground. "Alright, I want 800 pushups,300 pullups, and a 50 Km run." Naruto nodded and quickly hopped down and started pushing out the pushups and only after an hour and a half did he stop, only to then quickly run to a nearby tree and start doing pullups. Naruto dropped down from the tree branch with his arms on fire and quickly got started running around the outside of the training ground and when his lungs were burning and his legs felt like jello did he finally complete his 50 Km run and collapse onto the ground. "10 minutes." was all Naruto was able to gasp out before he fell unconscious.

The ANBU waited exactly 10 minutes before Naruto hopped to his feet and walked over to him "What next." was the boy's simple question seemingly ignoring the fact that he passed out mere moments before. "Next will be a taijutsu spar." was the ANBU's equally simple reply causing the boy to cringe "No can do ANBU-san I can't fight you in taijutsu." The ANBU twitched slightly in confusion "And why not Naruto-san." Naruto contemplated telling him about his taijutsu style and after some reassurance from Akane, he came to a conclusion. "My Taijutsu style is made to cripple opponents, so I don't want to take any chances." Kakashi was about to brush the boy's silly explanation off and just force him to fight but the truth and care for his life sitting in the child's eyes swayed his decision and he decided to trust his new student's explanation. "Sounds like you have a very dangerous taijutsu style Naruto-san, which begs the question of who taught it to you." Naruto quickly started panicking _**Breathe Naruto just tell him that you don't feel comfortable telling him right now and you promise to tell him later when you know you can trust him.**_ Naruto thankfully nodded at Akane in his mindscape before he returned to his body "I don't know if I can trust you yet ANBU-san so I will wait to tell you." The ANBU surprisingly nodded at this and after a second of thinking, he turned back to Naruto. "I am gonna go home and make you a training program for when I'm out on a mission so I want you to go and start studying up on history and meet here the same time tomorrow." and with the last word Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Seconds later another Naruto appeared next to the original and quickly applied a henge and sped off to go and get some books from the library while the actual Naruto quickly began his trek home.

Naruto once again arrived at the exact meeting time only to find that his new sensei was late so he once again set out to improve his kunai aim. When his sensei finally did arrive he was carrying a scroll which he promptly tossed to Naruto "When I'm not here to train you I want you to follow that scrolls instruction." Naruto nodded and made a clone to carry the scroll back to his house before he turned to Kakashi again. Kakashi looked away from the quickly retreating Naruto and focused on the actual Naruto "Today I want a description of all your jutsu." Naruto quickly replied "I can make shadow clones appear and disappear without smoke as well as being able to make them anywhere within a 12 ft radius, I can control the smoke level on my substitution either making it nonexistent or a powerful smoke bomb, My henge is solid, and lastly I can do the shunshin extremely fast." Kakashi mulled this over for a minute before he spoke again "Show me your henge." Naruto nodded and in a poof of smoke, an exact replica of Kakashi was staring back at him along with his Sharingan.

Kashi walked forward and lightly bonked the henge expecting it to break but instead, the replica just recoiled slightly before regaining its composure. Kakashi decided to test the limits of the henge and punched it directly in the face sending it flying back before it was halted by a tree but yet still looking exactly like him. "That is a very valuable jutsu for infiltration." Was Kakashi's simple sentence as he completely ignored the fact that he literally just sent his student flying. The ANBU looked back at Naruto as he was getting up from the sudden punch in the face and strangely enough, he could see the cartilage in his nose replacing itself and moving back into place. The ANBU motioned Naruto over and instantly asked about the rapid healing "I have had it since birth." Was Naruto's equally fast and true answer.

Kakashi decided to drop the matter and quickly Instructed Naruto to make 100 clones and after watching them shimmer into existence he also made 4 clones, although with handsigns, and sent them off with groups of 25 Naruto's each. Kakashi turned back to the real Naruto and pulled out 5 kunai which hung on his fingers "Next we will increase your speed and flexibility so...start dodging." The ANBU finished, only to start quickly hurling kunai at Naruto prompting him to lean to the left to dodge the first 2 before he was forced to jump into the air to dodge another three and this continued on for another 4 hours before he was finally nailed in the shoulder prompting the ANBU to stop. "Very good Naruto-san but it will need to be improved." Naruto gave a thumbs up with his free hand while he pulled the kunai from his shoulder with the other. "Alright sit down and practice chakra control. Naruto nodded and quickly sat down against a tree and started meditating while the ANBU pulled out a strange orange book before also sitting against a tree and start reading.

This back and forth training sessions continued on for another 5 months before there was a large difference in the now monotone schedule. After a long and hard bamboo stick spar between the Kakashi and Naruto, he looked up at the ANBU "ANBU-san do you wanna come over to my house for a refresher." The ANBU's response was a quick nod before he started following the child but instead of walking towards the apartment complex he knew Naruto lived in they headed deeper into the forest and after a quick 30-minute run they came upon a large hill surrounded by trees and a small rock wall on the far side. Naruto walked around the side of the hill before he came to a junction between the hill and rock wall and he quickly walked behind a tree and after 5 minutes of waiting, Naruto's hand came out from behind the tree and motioned Kakashi over. Kakashi walked forward and was surprised to see a passage hidden in between the tree and rock wall and after he walked through the passage for a little bit he came onto the other side and was greeted with the sight of a large and well-lit grove.

After a quick sweep around he was greeted with the sight of a nice 1 story house along with a small pond to the side of it. Kakashi was slowly coaxed toward the house by an anxious and somewhat scared Naruto which Kakashi took notice of but decided to look into later. After being sat down on a black coach and given tea he watched as Naruto sat down in front of him. "Kakashi-Niisan you've probably already guessed that I didn't just bring you here for tea." Kakashi nodded in response and took off his ANBU mask "yeah Naruto-Ototo." Naruto took a deep breath before he continued. "I know that I house the 9 tailed fox." Kakashi visibly tensed and put his tea back on the tiny plate. "Who told you?" Naruto up at Kakashi "The fox." Kakashi tensed even more and noticed his hand gravitate towards his sword which caused Naruto to unconsciously prepare chakra for shadow possession. "It talked to you." Naruto nodded "She talks to me and she just told me to tell you that she was forced to attack the village by Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi shook his head "Impossible Madara is long dead." Naruto paused for a second seemingly communicating with the fox "She said that she recognized the chakra signature to be Madara's." Kakashi's hand stopped heading towards his sword handle which he took as a sign of his gut trusting the explanation so he relaxed. "Nice home here." Naruto nodded and went back to drinking his tea. "Yeah built it myself." Kakashi looked at Naruto in astonishment but figured it wasn't impossible with enough shadow clones. "So the Kyuubi trained you, anything else I should know about." Naruto silently set down his tea down and motioned for Kakashi to follow.

After getting outside and standing in the middle of the training field Naruto turned around to face Kakashi. "Please stand still Kakashi-Niisan." Kakashi nodded and watched as Naruto's shadow slowly started stretching like a snake towards him and after connecting with his own he saw Naruto raise his hand and watched as his own raised as well. Internally Kakashi was freaking out about how Naruto knew the shadow possession but only a mere eyebrow raise signified any reaction from his body. Kakashi broke out of his confusion and experimentally pushed against the possession and was surprised that it easily pushed him back. Kakashi decided to try again and forced a large amount of chakra into his body and watched as the possession slowly left his body at a near snail speed. Naruto noticed that Kakashi was trying to break free so he completely canceled the technique and watched as his shadow went back under his body.

Naruto slowly walked up to Kakashi and only after he stood directly in front of Kakashi did he look him dead in the eye and activate his **FOX EYE,** Kakashi watched as his students eye slowly blended into a ruby red color and watched as the pupil became elongated until it was a thin oval shape. "What does it do?" Naruto backed up a bit "It can copy Tai, gen, and Nin, jutsu and gives me better eyesight." Kakashi noticed the similarities to the Sharingan but decided to ignore it for now "So is that all." Naruto shook his head no and suddenly activated his full chakra cloak causing his hair to stand up and his anbu vest to transform into a long coat. Kakashi visibly stumbled back after watching as Naruto exploded in bright orange light and marveled at the density of the chakra cloak around him. After letting Kakashi inspect the cloak for a minute he deactivated it again. To say that Kakashi was absolutely astonished by the abilities of this mere 5 and a half-year-old and the fact that he gave even him somewhat of a challenge would be an understatement but he somehow kept his composure. "Naruto-Ototo I have to attend a council meeting tomorrow so I want you to follow that scrolls instruction while I'm away." Naruto nodded in understanding and watched as his Niisan tried to shunshin away but instead he still stood standing in his spot. "Naruto-Ototo, why can't I shunshin."

Naruto was silently laughing and also took notice that Akane was laughing as well while he gave a simple straight-faced answer. "I have made a seal that blocks shunshin and the use of chakra while inside this grove." Kakashi was gonna question him about his knowledge in seals further but after quickly looking at the location of the sun he walked to the entrance and left with a simple wave over his shoulder. _**Naruto-kun I want to give you a gift for finally opening up to someone**_ _Thanks Akane-chan...so what is it _was his rapid follow up question showing that he was still an impatient child deep down which soothed some of Akane's worries about making him an emotionless killing machine._** You remember when Kakashi took you to that 'really scary' forest **__yeah why _replied Naruto now with a sweat drop slowly falling down the side of his face. _**I want you to go back there and if you activate your chakra cloak then the monsters won't try to attack you**_ Naruto pondered this for a second before he came to a realization _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT LAST TIME _he shouted in his mind while his cheeks puffed out in anger as he left his hideout and headed toward the requested location.

After arriving at the forest of DEATH with a squealing Akane ranting about 'cuteness overload' in his mind Naruto hopped a railing. After traveling deeper into the forest he heard a low growl to his right causing him to quickly pull out a kunai and turn towards the threat. Naruto watched as a fox even larger than him walked out from behind a tree and after stopping in front of him the fox bowed showing Naruto the 2 tails swaying behind him with each holding onto a sword. _**Grab the swords**_ Naruto reached his hands forward to grab the swords but as he put out his hands the fox slowly placed them into his hands. After handing over the swords the fox turned around and ran back into the forest without even a trace that it was there. After making a clone to go and get him a holster for the swords, Naruto was on his way back home with 2 new swords and after arriving home he set them on his table and fully inspected them.

The 2 swords were 32 inches in length with a slightly curved blade and a tanto style tip. The blade was 25 inches long and made out of a pure black metal that looked like a mix between obsidian and some metal that he couldn't identify. The grip was 7 inches long and was wrapped in a smooth red cloth which gave an excellent grip, the pommel was shaped like Akane's fox head and the handguard was 9 fox tails wrapping around each other. The scabbard was a deep black with glowing red fox carving covering most of its length. Naruto next attempted to channel chakra into the blade and was happy to find that he could easily send his chakra into the blade which meant that he could channel elemental properties into the sword. _Akane these swords are amazing **Glad you like them **Your helping me out so much I feel like I should give you a gift **What would that be **All I have that you can touch is my body_ was Naruto's quick reply and after a couple of minutes Naruto noticed what he had said and blushed a brighter red than Akane's hair with his only rival being Akane herself who was also blushing brighter than the sun. After 10 minutes of awkward silence, Naruto's clone arrived back with the sword scabbard, which the original promptly put on while ignoring the questions about his skin color from his clone. Naruto checked himself out in the mirror and was happy to find that the harness fits under his armor perfectly and his swords were now resting on his back in an X formation. Naruto decided to hit the hay for today and after 5 clones to train he layed down and went to sleep.

Kakashi woke up the next morning at the loud noise of his alarm clock, after shutting off his alarm clock and putting on his ANBU outfit he started roof hopping towards the Hokage tower. After arriving at the Hokage tower he went and joined Hiruzen on his way out and they headed towards the meeting room. After an hour of listening to the civilian side of the council bicker about his student's execution, Kakashi watched as everyone left the council meeting room and waited until Shikaku Naru headed towards the exit before he followed him. Shikaku noticed Kakashi and easily figured out his intentions "Hello Kakashi-san what can I do for you." Kakashi gave a slight head bow "I currently have a student that knows your clan techniques Shikaku-san." Shikaku's eyebrow visibly raised at this and his mouth slowly parted while he was quickly processing info he had about every young member of his clan "He isn't a Nara is he?" Kakashi shook his head no "Well then I have nothing going on right now, would it be okay if I met him today?" Kakashi nodded his head again and after getting outside he started roof jumping towards his training ground.

As Kakashi landed in his training ground with Shikaku right behind him he looked around for his student and found him meditating under a tree. Kakashi was walking over to his student and only when his student got up did he notice the 2 swords strapped to his back but he would ask about that later. "Naruto this is Shikaku Nara and he is the clan head of the shadow possession clan." Naruto bowed towards Shikaku before his memory finally clicked "You're the guy that I saw catch the missing-nin." Shikaku was surprised for a second before he remembered the missing-nin that he had captured in the shopping district. "So that's how you learned my clan's technique. from a simple display with no hand signs." Naruto nodded before he bowed again "Sorry if using your technique dishonors you, I will stop if you want." Shikaku actually let out a hearty laugh at the display of maturity in a 6-yr old and quickly reassured the child. "on the contrary Naruto-san you have definitely earned it if you learned it from merely looking at it, I'm actually here to train you." Naruto was shocked for a second before he was bopped on the head by Kakashi which earned the ANBU a glare in return and a thank you to Shikaku "Don't worry about it like I said you earned it, now use your possession on me." Naruto nodded and silently sent his shadow out to latch onto Shikaku's and after getting a hold he forced Shikaku to bonk Kakashi on the as payback causing a smirk to appear on Shikaku's face and a devious training plan to form in Kakashi's head while he nursed said head.

After doing some other quick tests of Naruto's shadow abilities he quickly formulated a plan "The control of your shadow needs work as well as your shadows speed, Your shadow strength is perfectly fine for someone your age and you only know the basic technique so I'm gonna teach you some more, sound good?" Naruto nodded with a large foxy grin and although it was covered by his black facecloth, Shikaku could still feel the happiness radiating off the blond. Shikaku left shortly after telling the blond that he would train him every Friday." After making sure that Shikaku was far away Kakashi spoke up "Let me guess, the swords are a gift from the fox." Naruto nodded and smiled but the smile quickly dropped when he saw Kakashi pull out his ninjato with a smile peeking through his face mask "Say Naruto-Ototo we haven't really been using your rapid healing effectively enough, wouldn't you say." Before Naruto could reply a kunai embedded itself into his leg. The last thing Naruto saw before his mind went blank was Kakashi rushing towards him with ninjato in hand.

1 week later Naruto woke up with his body once again aching and after pulling himself out of bed and getting dressed he was on his way towards torture. When Naruto arrived at the training ground 2 hours late, he wasn't surprised when Kakashi landed next to him a minute later. "Today we're gonna work on your element manipulation." Naruto wordlessly created 150 clones and sent each one off with a Kakashi to practice 1 element each group while he engaged in a Kenjutsu match with Kakashi. Naruto went through this hell for another 4 weeks before Kakashi finally decided that Naruto was paid back for his prank and gave Naruto a new task. "I want you to leave 5 clones for each task in training and focus on getting smarter." Naruto wordlessly made a henge and walked off. Naruto continued this training for another 6 months before Kakashi decided to give the kid his first kill.

Naruto woke up in his large bed like any other day and after taking a shower and getting dressed, he was headed towards the training ground. Naruto landed 2 hours late as usual and watched as his sensei wordlessly landed in front of in and gave him the ANBU handsign for 'follow' and started tree hopping away with Naruto close behind. Naruto followed Kakashi for 5 minutes before he stopped on a tree branch above a large bandit camp. Kakashi sliced his finger across his throat in a simple gesture of 'kill' before he poofed into smoke. _So it's time for my first kill **Yes, I want you to focus on killing everyone first and then I will help you through it after**_ _Thanks Akane-chan_ And with those last words said Naruto silently dropped into the camp and quickly moved over to the first of the 20 tents.

Naruto silently used his Mahi Suru to strike people's hearts and after clearing out the first 4 tents using this strategy he noticed that there was someone outside so he silently created a clone that used shadow possession on the man and after a successful possession he forced the drunk man to grab a knife and start killing his comrade. The man cleared out 2 other tents before his screams for help awoke everyone else who ran outside and watched as the man killed yet another person which earned him an arrow to his skull from his comrade. Naruto sat on top of one of the tents as all the bandits got over the shock that their base was attacked not even noticing as Naruto pulled both of his swords off his back and silently channeled wind chakra into the blades causing them to be lightly masked in wind, Next he channeled fire chakra into his lightning chakra and after channeling the mixed natures into his swords they were surrounded by red lightning that danced around the blade. Finally, someone noticed the figure on their leader's tent and after a shout 15 arrows were sent towards the blond but he quickly shunshined away in a burst of fire.

Naruto reappeared behind the small army and after creating 4 clones he rushed forward and easily sliced through 2 people in a single swipe. The next 10 minutes were a complete blur to the blond as he mercilessly cut through hordes of people not being stopped by any attempts to block him as his sword cut through any metal and armor without even a slight change in speed, even glancing blows would set people on fire and destroy their nervous systems. Naruto watched as the last bandit collapsed in front of him pleading for his life and after gathering his nerves he thrust his sword right into the bandits head with ease and after quickly pulling it out and flicking the blood off he turned to his right and saw 10 Konoha missing-nins walking out of the center tent. Naruto silently instructed his 2 remaining clones to rush forward and possess the 2 farthest shinobi and as he watched his clones success he gave the order to begin and watched as they struck the two ninjas closest to them and with a shout of rage Naruto shot forward and cleanly sliced the first 2 shinobi apart and after getting a foothold he threw both of his swords to his sides and watched as his left sliced through 3 heads while his right killed 2 more. His clones quickly used shadow strangulation and killed their captives before disappearing from chakra exhaustion. The last Ninja slowly made his way over to one of Naruto's swords and quickly attempted to pick it up.

Naruto watched as the ninja hopelessly tried to pick up his sword and was amused to find that he couldn't which he decide to ask Akane about _**The swords can only be picked up by those I choose **_was her simple reply and after deciding to end the mans suffering he called his sword to him and watched as it soared right into his hand which he quickly used to decapitate the poor shinobi. "HEY, HE ATTACKED THE CAMP, GET HIM!" Naruto quickly turned to his right and was greeted with the sight of 180 armed and angry bandits charging towards him. Another Naruto poofed into existence next to the original before they both quickly started going through handsigns **FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU/WIND STYLE: GREAT BREACH **Naruto didn't shout his attack out like everyone else did though because he truly understood that it was retarded to tell your enemy your jutsu. Due to the fact that the bandits didn't hear a large shout about what they should be expecting and the fact that only a few of them could even understand some of the handsign the assembled 180 People were completely baffled when a large firestorm sprouted from the 7-year olds mouths. The firestorm mercilessly ripped through the army of people and when it was finally cut off only 15 people, that had run as fast as they could away from the fire, were still living. The men quickly noticed the blonde's weakened state and with broken cheers for revenge they ran towards the blonde with knives and bats in hand. The first person to arrive was able to smash Naruto's hand before he received a Mahi Suru strike to his heart which killed him instantly.

After seeing his hand shattered to pieces Naruto put away one of his swords and quickly moved to a one-handed sword style which consisted of Naruto quickly getting into a crouched stance and after watching 4 people foolishly rush towards him, he threw out 4 quick and rapid strikes which cut the bandits lungs completely in half. Naruto in a last-ditch effort created 3 clones that attacked the other 10 bandits and after lining them up perfectly for him Naruto charged his sword with chakra and pushed all of his strength into throwing the blade cleanly through the 10 bandits heads. But Naruto's plan failed and one of his clones poofed before it could herd the last Bandit into the correct position causing his life to be spared and as Naruto collapsed onto the ground and watched as the last survivor slowly walked over to his body and as he was halfway to him the bandit started randomly laughing as he pulled out a kunai and slowly brought it down onto Narutos eye but before it made contact Naruto felt a searing pain in his skull and the man in front of him watched as the blonde's eyes suddenly morphed to a ruby red color and his pupil started to elongate until it was a smooth oval shape but then the pupils elongated even more until they were sharper on the corners and much taller than before. The bandit shrugged this off and prepared to give the final blow to the blond but before he could a sword pierced right through his chest and as he turned around he was met with the tired faces of 2 more blondes holding the handle of Naruto's long tanto which was impaled into his chest.

Kakashi was currently sitting in a tree 15 feet away from Naruto with a look of utter shock on his face. He had brought Naruto here to gauge his skills and give him his first kills but he was not expecting Naruto to kill all 300 people and shinobi present. Kakashi watched as Naruto threw his sword and collapsed on the ground but he noticed the Shinobi still living so he put away his book and quickly prepared to jump in but when he noticed the last 2 clones working together to save their master he sat back down and waited it out and when Naruto finally passed out he jumped down and picked up his student. Kakashi was looking at his student's many small cuts and a bigger one on his right forearm when he checked his chakra levels and was surprised that he still had 2/3rds of his chakra left so he concluded that his student had passed out from the mental strain of today's events "You truly are amazing Ototo." Kakashi whispered as he created a clone to grab Naruto and his swords and head back to Naruto's house. As his clone left Kakashi walked into the main tent he was greeted with the sight of 8 naked women all covered in a white substance, Kakashi quickly set to untieing and cleaning the captives. As Naruto unsealed the last outfit for the captive in front of him the woman suddenly dropped to her knees "Thank you so much for saving us ninja-san." Kakashi decided to save Naruto the trouble of having 8 fangirls so he took the credit "Just doing my job." After getting all the women clothed Kakashi escorted them back to Konoha without the faintest clue that something else that could change the world had happened tonight.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please review and if you have any questions then feel free to ask**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat in the dirt and watched as his clones ran his sword through the last remaining bandit and covered him in blood before the adrenaline finally started to wear off and the mental strain of today's events finally caught up to him and he promptly passed out. Naruto suddenly poofed into existence under his mindscapes sakura tree and after a quick look around he saw Akane leaning against the trunk of the tree. Naruto tried to keep up a brave front but her soft and caring smile which basically screamed 'let it out' broke through every defense he had hastily made and he launched himself at her as he bawled his eyes out for nearly half an hour before he could finally form a sentence "Akane-chan I'm a horrible person, I just took so many people away from their families and loved ones." Akane hugged him back which also put his face right into her cleavage "300 to be exact and those people you killed were horrible people that had kidnapped and raped women." She replied as a faint blush appeared on her face before she conjured up the image of Kakashi letting all the trapped women out of their cages to reassure the boy. "But I liked it." He said fearfully as he hugged her even tighter. "That is perfectly normal, You finally get to see the results of your long and hard training and plus it's okay to like killing bad people as long as you don't enjoy killing good people than you are perfectly fine, although I will side with you no matter what side you choose," she added as an afterthought. For some reason unknown to Naruto, Akane's last sentence really resonated in his heart so after wiping away his tears he pulled away from Akane's chest and flashed Akane with the brightest eye smile he could muster.

"Thanks, Akane-chan." Akane smiled at him before her face got a little bit more serious. "But slaughter aside, Your body can finally take my full power, but as of right now it would change your appearance so we are gonna have to wait." Naruto's face went from happy to sad to determined over the course of Akane's sentence and with a fire burning in his eyes he quickly pulled himself from Akane's grasp and quickly bolted for the large gate-like door. Akane immediately understood what he was going to attempt to do and ran after him in a burst of speed. She nearly caught him too but right as she was about to grab his shirt he got through the bars and she hit the familiar barrier that held her back. "Naruto please wait and think about this decision and how drastically it will change your life!" Naruto chuckled as he activated the chakra cloak but instead of the smooth orange it was an angry red and bubbly cloak "I have Akane and I also know that if I do this then you will be able to come out of the seal." Akane nodded in agreement "True, but it will also change your life so I am perfectly fine with waiting for a while to save your safety and future, please listen to me and don't do this!"

Naruto's only response was to reach his hand slowly up towards his face and doing something that he hadn't done since he put it on, he pulled down his black facemask and gave Akane the brightest fox smile he could. "You are my life Akane-chan." and with his heartwarming declaration said, Naruto walked out of the room leaving a bright red Akane behind. After roughly 10 minutes of exploring Naruto walked into a simple blocked shaped room with a high ceiling and in the center was a bright glowing orb of golden chakra causing Naruto's face to once again take on a foxy grin.

* * *

Somewhere so crazily far away that it can't be measured with normal distance methods "Honey shouldn't one of us go down there?" A read head asked as she watched her son walk towards her husband's seal with the obvious intent to break it "Now Kushina-chan have some faith in me, I hid the actual seal far away from anywhere Naruto can get it." Kushina turned away from the small tv to look at Minato "Then what is in that orb and what will breaking it do." Minato just shrugged his shoulders in confusion "That orb is the chakra that I put into him before I died and since my chakra is so used to going really fast I can only assume he's gonna get a speed boost." Kushina nodded at the solid reasoning before turning back towards the screen as Naruto inspected the strange orb.

* * *

back with Naruto Naruto curiously looked over the orb and after finding seals lining the bottom of it with the main purpose of transferring chakra he deducted that this floating orb of golden chakra was the power source of the seal so with renewed vigor he threw a chakra mode enhanced punch at the orb and watched as it only wobbled slightly before it dropped out of the air and shattered against the ground and the chakra contained inside spread all over the room. Naruto stared in shock as the room was quickly covered in a golden mist before the door burst open and a deep red chakra flooded in and merged with the golden chakra and as Naruto was pushed into a corner and covered in the 2 merged chakras he felt warmth and love envelope his soul before he happily accepted unconsciousness once again.

Kakashi Hatake had seen many things in his considerable years being a shinobi but even he had never seen someone literally change into another person in front of his eyes. He had arrived at Naruto's house only a minute ago and had set him onto his bed when Naruto's hair suddenly started fading until his hair was now pitch black, His whisker marks elongating and thinning down, And lastly 2 fox ears suddenly burst from his skull along with 9 large fox tails sprouting from his tail bone. Of course, this caused Naruto to turn and lay on his stomach which gave Kakashi a clear view of his nine 4 foot tall tails before he left the house and headed home after chalking it up to a restless night.

Naruto woke up the next morning with a grunt as a wave of pain assaulted his head. This pain stayed present for another 2 minutes before Naruto covered his eyes and felt the pain slowly recede to a dull throbbing. **_Naruto what have you done! _**_Freed you now how do I get this pain to go away **Your just gonna have to wait and let your new eyes adjust **_Naruto grumbled to himself but did as he was told and after nearly an hour of slowly letting more light filter into his vision did he finally open his eyes to be greeted with the sight of the ceiling of his bedroom. Naruto quickly started looking around and almost immediately noticed his increased perceptiveness after easily spotting a fly land on his door handle. _Akane can you please explain **Of course **_Naruto expected Akane to pull him into his seal but instead a clone poofed into existence in front of him but instead of the usual blonde clone that usually appeared his godly teacher stepped out of the smoke cloud.

Naruto stood slack-jawed as his godly teacher appeared in front of his eyes while idly noticing that his new eyes were picking apart just how perfect his teacher's body was. Of course unknown to Naruto was the fact that Akane could hear every praise and detail he noticed through their seal so with a newly bright red face she quickly started explaining Naruto's predicament to him. **"First off you didn't break the actual seal so we still have our connection and I can still go back into your mindscape. This is simply because if you broke the actual seal you would be dead but since you decided to unleash my full power so early there have been some drastic changes to your body." **She finished with obvious anger in her eyes at the last part **"The first matter of business is the fact that your FOX EYE evolved during the attack yesterday and will now be permanently activated." **Naruto nodded before leaning back into his chair having already felt his doujutsu sucking out some of his chakra, although at a much slower rate than before. **"Your chakra is now much denser than before since it has now fused with my yokai. Because of the sudden influx of demonic chakra in your system, your body has undergone some drastic physical changes such as increased hearing and smell exactly like I predicted." **Naruto quickly caught onto a flaw in her explanation "What do you mean predicted?" **"Well you see the official name for what you have become is called a hanyou and it has only ever happened once before back when my brother Gyuki fused his chakra with his first host. for the next bit, your gonna wanna go and look at a mirror." **Naruto quickly got out of his seat and headed towards his bathroom and after waiting for Akane he moved in front of his mirror and promptly collapsed into his bathtub.

Naruto woke up 5 minutes later and quickly hopped to his feet only to be face to face with his mirror again. but instead of passing out again he decided to look over his changes and after looking at the obvious changes like his now obsidian black hair, fiercer whisker marks, slightly elongated teeth reminiscent of a fox, and lastly his two red slitted eyes he looked towards his new foxy features. He experimentally touched the two fox ears sitting on his head and noted that they were quite sensitive and after touching one of his tails as well he found that they gave the same reaction. He looked at the features closer and noted the bright red fur lining the inside of his ears as well as tipping his 9 large swaying foxtails. He also dully noted his slightly taller height and bigger physique but seemingly pleased with his self checkup he walked back outside his bathroom and located Akane lying on his bed. "You know Akane this isn't really as bad as you made it out to be in fact, I feel like I should thank you for this." Akane looked up at him in shock **"What do you mean you should thank me, because of me you now look like a fox."** Naruto face quickly turned into a smile under his face mask. "Exactly and I thank you for that because I quite adore foxes and it just so happens that a fox helped me through some hard parts of life." Akane returned his silent smile after hearing how caringly his last statement was so with a tired sigh she hopped off up of his bed and headed towards the door **"Let's go outside."**

**"Alright due to your new appendages we are going to have to train even harder to use them to your advantage." **Naruto nodded before Akane grabbed a rock and quickly threw it at him. **"Use your tails to grab the rock." **Naruto brought two of his tails forward and once the rock came into his range he let his two tails rush forward towards the rock and felt a thunk against his skull causing his face to quickly turn into a grimace. Akane watched this and quickly gave up holding back her laughter and was soon rolling around on the ground in laughter. After nursing his bruised head for a couple more seconds he hopped to his feet and demanded another try only to receive another rock to his skull and another and 1 more after that and with determination burning in his feline eyes he hopped to his feet again and continued the exercise.

2 weeks later Naruto was still trying to catch Akane's rock and after the 5th try that day he was finally rewarded with the satisfaction of the small rock being held 2 inches from his face by his two tails only for another to smack into the one in his tails which forced it to smack into his face. **"congratulations Naruto now we are gonna focus on increasing the strength of your tails and your ability to move all of them like your limbs." **And with her warning said Akane ominously stalked towards Naruto while cracking her knuckles.

Sometime Later: Naruto woke up with a smile on his face and although it was hidden by his mask you could still feel the excitement radiating off of the black-haired boy. So after he quickly got dressed in his usual battle attire and sheathed his two swords he headed towards the reason of his excitement. Using tree hopping Naruto quickly arrived at the academy and after silently dropping down into an alleyway he applied a henge that caused his ears, tails, and his slitted pupils to suddenly disappear leaving him in only his black skintight shirt and anbu pants along with the two swords resting on his back. After making sure his henge was solid and strong Naruto burst out of his alleyway and quickly ran through the academy gates and after going to the front desk to get his teacher he headed towards his teacher's room. When Naruto arrived at his homeroom and opened the door he was greeted with the sight of a mostly empty room except for most of the clan kids and some dark-haired kid brooding in the corner so Naruto walked to the far side of the room and sat in the top corner and pulled out a level 6 sealing book. Naruto idly watched as students slowly filtered into the room and 2 minutes before class began Naruto was still reading his book in a mostly filled room when he suddenly heard two voices shouting at each other. "Back off forehead I'm gonna be there first." A small grunt came as her reply "No way pig, Sasuke-kun loves me more so obviously I get to sit by him." And now with his interest piqued Naruto put his bookmark back in its place and stored his book back into his pocket. Idly deciding to switch over to his human hearing Naruto subconsciously focused on his hearing and blocked off any input from his hidden fox ears and with his hearing safe from the coming shit show he layed back into his chair and waited.

For a total of 5 seconds before the door was thrown open by a pink-haired girl who was fighting to get into the room before a blond-haired girl who was also fighting to get in the door only for her hope to be crushed as Sakura threw a punch towards Ino's face causing her to duck which allowed Sakura to squeeze through the door. She of course quickly ran over to Sasuke's aisle and demanded whoever was sitting next to Sasuke to move. Naruto quickly heard a "your troublesome" before he watched the pink-haired girl quickly become enraged and prepared to punch the black-haired boy so in a burst of speed Naruto rushed forward and easily caught the descending fist. "now just wait a minute and calm down before we go and hit people huh?" Naruto waited for her to calm down before turning around to the black-haired boy "Why don't you just come and sit back by me Shikamaru." Shikamaru opened his eyes in confusion before he noticed the clothes and everpresent facemask of the boy in front of him and quickly concluded that this was indeed Naruto standing before him sporting now black hair and really red eyes. "troublesome, Alright I suppose I'll move Naruto." Naruto sent him a grateful look before walking back to his corner seat with Shikimaru now in tow. After sitting down Naruto watched as a chubby kid and a blonde girl stared at him from the center of the room and as they both looked like they were about to get up and talk to him their teacher walked into the room and wrote his name on the board with chalk. "Hello students my name is Iruka Umino but you will call me Iruka-sensei and I will be your teacher for your time in the academy. Now if you all would open up your books to page 5 then we can talk about shinobi history as well as-" Naruto quickly tuned out his teacher as he talked about all too familiar topics such as Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju before he decided to go into his mindscape and talk with Akane.

Naruto was brought out of his talk with Akane by a dull tapping on his head and after deciding to investigate the disturbance he 'woke up' and was met with the sight of Shikamaru tapping his head before pointing towards a fuming Iruka "Now that your back with us Naruto would you like to tell us why the first Hokage was so famous." Naruto just sighed and mumbled an all too familiar troublesome before giving the answer. "It was because of his wood release which was a mixture of earth and water chakra natures." Iruka brow visibly furrowed before he nodded his head "very good Naruto, now try to stay awake please." was his obviously struggled out reply before he turned back towards the board causing Naruto to once again sigh before looking out the window at the clouds very much like his lazy friend right now. After the lunch bell finally rang and freed Naruto from the boredom of the classroom he was immediately swarmed by the chubby and blond kid that were staring at him before. "How do you know Shikamaru?" The blonde one threw out as soon as she and the other one had him cornered. Naruto just chuckled and looked towards Shikamaru to only receive a small nod in return meaning that they could be trusted. "well first off you should probably think twice about cornering someone in a ninja school next time because they might take it as a sign of attack." he started off while hinting towards the fact that he nearly impaled both of them on the swords strapped to his back which they seemed to understand as they both backed off and stood by Shikamaru. "And second, I met him when he was brought to my training ground one day by his dad who was training me in my shadow possession. Now instead of the confusion that he expected to get from this, he instead got a scoff from the blond girl "Yeah right like someone other than a Nara could learn shadow possession." Naruto wordlessly directed his shadow to latch onto hers in response and when he raised his right arm hers rose as well.

She quickly looked over her shoulder to find that Shikamaru still had his hands resting in his pockets lazily with the hint of a smirk on his face. "Wait a minute, Shikamaru is this that blonde-haired kid you were talking about." a nod in response "Yeah although now his hair is black for some reason." Naruto's only response was a swift 'hair dye' before he released his control on the blonde-haired girl and the new group headed towards lunch to get to know one another better. Naruto woke up the next morning with the lingering feeling of something big happening today and so with this thought lingering in the back of his head he got ready and headed towards the academy. Naruto arrived at the front gates and after meeting up with Ino, Shikamaru, and choji he headed in and sat down in his usual corner seat and waited for class to start. Naruto sat and watched as Iruka came in and did his role call but instead of instructing students to open up their textbooks he turned towards the classroom doors. "Alright students we have a new student today so If you would please come in and introduce yourself." The door was quickly thrust open before a young red-headed girl walked in wearing black jeans and a black hoodie as well. "Hello everyone my name is Akane Zurui and it's a pleasure to meet you all." seemingly finished with her quick explanation she scanned the room before locking onto a boy in the corner and after slowly walking up to him she sat down, in the middle of his lap.

The entire class merely raised their eyebrows at the odd seating choice but Iruka, on the other hand, was currently trying to decide if the seating arrangements should be changed or not but he reminded himself that they were kids and decided to let it slide so with a raised eye he turned around and started writing today's lesson on the board. _**Did you like my entrance **_Naruto face scrunched up in confusion at the odd question before he looked up and found the new girl looking at him from the corner of her eye _Very much but why are you here_ _**Isn't it obvious, I'm gonna be on your genin team so I can hang out in the real world without being questioned **__But why my lap **Some girls are looking at you quite hungrily so I decided to save you some trouble and your lap is very comfortable **_Naruto had the decency to blush but luckily it was covered by his face mask so no one luckily noticed which was incredible since every student was basically playing red light green light with him and Iruka. _We should probably talk about our cover up because I think my friends are gonna wanna talk to you _He said nodding his head towards Shikamaru who had a calculative look on his face. _**Agreed and I already have the perfect plan**_

As Naruto expected the second the bell rang his new friends immediately rushed over and surrounded him and the girl on his lap although they considerably kept their distance which caused Naruto to smile under his face mask. Ino, of course, spoke up first "Who are you and why are you sitting on his lap?" She asked with barely concealed confusion and if Naruto was correct slight jealousy. Akane turned towards him with a mock pout "Ah, Naruto-kun you didn't even tell your new friends about me, how rude." Naruto smirked at Akane's display through their link before his face took on a sad expression "Sorry Akane-chan but how was I suppose to know you would enroll in the academy?" Her small face took on an adorable look of deep thinking before she let out a long sigh "Well I suppose that I can forgive you this time." She stared at him a second longer before turning to the now confused group of friends. "As you know my name is Akane Zurui and Naruto and I have been friends for as long as I remember." Most of the group seemed to accept this explanation and even after some further talking Shikimaru seemed to accept the explanation with a low muttering about 'childhood friends' being troublesome causing the entire group to laugh.

Naruto was hoping that the academy was something that would break him out of his usual monotone training schedule and spice things up, not to say he didn't like training, but after the first two days his life went back to complete boredom of getting up, go to school, train, sleep, and then get up again. Sadly for him, this schedule kept up until halfway into the academy at the crisp age of 10 that things started getting very interesting for Naruto and this all started on a mostly usual day with him waking up although with a slight tingle in his gut which he just passed off as yesterday's painful training and so after getting dressed he headed towards the academy. After arriving at the academy and listening to the usual role call Naruto prepared to tune Iruka out but before he could Iruka pulled out a stack of books. "Alright, students today we are gonna talk about puberty so I want all of you to come and grab a book." Shikamaru looked at them before giving a simple head nod as he went to grab 3 books. After everyone had grabbed a book and was sat down again Iruka instructed them to "open up to page 15." causing Naruto to sigh at the fact that Iruka somehow made puberty boring and monotone. So as he had done for most of the school year he began to tune out Iruka but for the second time in this school year, he was stopped before he could as his body suddenly exploded into sensitivity and next thing that came to mind was the fact that Akane sitting on his lap wasn't so cute anymore and instead was sending blood to the wrong areas and this was increased when she shifted herself around to look at him in worry.

Naruto quickly banged his head against the desk to stop the flood of liquid that he felt surge up inside of his body which also caused the entire class to look at him in confusion. Luckily he heard Akane speak up **"Sorry Iruka-sensei Naruto isn't feeling to well mind if we go to the nurse?"** Iruka gave a simple head nod before resuming his lesson as Akane lead a genjutsu layered Naruto out of the room and onto the school's rooftop. After waiting for 15 minutes Naruto finally felt his 'thing' relax and his face finally stopped being the same complexion as Akane's hair. **"Alright, Naruto what happened." **Naruto sighed in defeat before his face once again took on a slightly red hue "Well um one second I was sitting there and like usual I was preparing to tune out Iruka when my body just suddenly became really sensitive and then I um started having *mumble*." Sadly Naruto didn't look up to see the smirk grace Akane's lips **"Sorry Naruto what was that I couldn't hear you." **Naruto silently cursed in his head which caused Akane's smirk to widen "I said that I started having dirty thoughts about you." Was his rapid reply which still somehow managed to slowly get quieter until his last word was merely a whisper. Akane chuckled at her student's embarrassment _**Although I do wonder what kind of thoughts he was having** Mostly about how perfect and supple your thighs are and how smooth and perfect your skin is as well as your perfectly sized bre- wait I just said that to you _and he passed out.

Naruto woke up with his head resting in a comfy pillow and the sun shining through his eyelids but for some reason, he felt like he should be embarrassed. So he decided to investigate his gut feeling and peeked open his right eye and was greeted with the sight of the back of a sweatshirt zipper. His brow furrowed in confusion before his lone eye traveled up the zipper to find two mounds of flesh being constricted by the bulky sweater. Being as tired as he was he his mind somehow rationalized touching the two strange mounds so after maneuvering his arm around the bulky sweater he snaked his hand through the bottom of the sweater and latched his hand onto the left mound and gave it an experimental squeeze. His response was a very feminine gasp and his brain finally understanding what he had just touched. So with speed only beat by the yellow flash, he was up and staring face to face with a very tomato reminiscent Akane. _**Well now that you are up from your nap, although, with complications, I can continue explaining your condition. Simply enough you're in heat **Like a cat?__**Yes very much like a cat, It's possible to stop the increased sensitivity by channeling your yokai which I'm currently doing now for both of us although we are still incredibly horny. **_She ended before looking down at her chest "I'm sorry Akane I didn't mean to touch you like that, my emotions got the better of me and I'm sure you wish for me to leave right now." The hanyou finished his apology with tears brimming in his eyes but as he stood up and headed towards the edge of the rooftop a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

He turned around to ask Akane why she had grabbed him but his mouth was currently occupied with her own. It took nearly a minute for Naruto's brain to process what was happening and when he finally realized that Akane was confessing to him through this kiss, he gladly kissed back and pulled her against his chest. Naruto reveled in the feeling of Akane's lips on his own but before he knew it his lungs were gasping for breath so he sadly pulled away from Akane and looked down at the tears rimming her eyes. **I love you** his response was to capture her lips with his own again. The new couple wasted away the rest of their school day on that rooftop simply cuddling and enjoying the view of the clouds. Of course when the loud bell rang and signified the end of the school day they had to quickly begin tree hopping home so they could avoid the flood of kids running outside. The couple was nearly halfway back home when Akane spoke up _**Alright Naruto it's time to start training you in the use of Yokai **__Yes finally _Akane didn't even hide the large smirk on her face. Naruto asked her why she was smirking nearly the rest of the trip but merely got a 'you'll see' as a reply. Naruto understood when he was ordered to draw out his yokai and make a simple cube out of it, The burn marks covering his hand explained all that needed to be said. Turns out Yokai is actually incredibly corrosive and 10 times as powerful as chakra but he also theorized that if he covered his yokai with a tiny layer of chakra then he should be able to bring it out and make a shape without getting its explosive strength. It took Naruto nearly half of the next year to finally get the perfect level of chakra where he now held a bright red square in his hand although because of his chakra's unnaturally black color it gave it a very menacing outline. He stared at the technique a little longer before he let the chakra fade into the seals lining his hidden cove and turned back towards Akane who gave him kiss as a reward before she pointed at of the surrounding walls **"shoot a normal wind bullet at that wall while using yokai." **Naruto did as he was told and without so much as a word he sent a large spiraling black ball of wind shooting towards the wall where it then absorbed the technique **"and that is why Yokai is so much more dangerous than chakra." **She said pointing at his large pond and the large fish swimming inside "Yeah, now I'm really glad that I made that seal turn my jutsus into fish food." he merely got a sigh in response before she mumbled about 'seal master fathers' as she dragged him inside to cuddle up and go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_Naruto's thought_

**_Kyuubi's thought_**

Time, Date, Place

**JUTSU**

**Naruto will have fox parts in this story**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a weight on his chest and light filtering through his curtains. He opened his eyes slowly and after waiting for them to adjust to the darkness of the room he was greeted with the sight of Akane's bright red hair covering her middle-aged and soft face. Naruto silently kissed her on the nose before he brought his tails up and gently lifted her off his chest and moved her over beside him. After making sure that she was still sound asleep he slowly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to cook breakfast. Naruto sighed as he flipped Akane's omelet _Man I can't believe I graduate today **We still gotta take the test though **_Naruto turned away from his omelet making to watch Akane walk out of his bedroom in only red panties and one of his large shirts. "Yeah but that won't be hard," he replied half-heartedly as his eyes scanned over Akane's body causing her to giggle **"Like what you see?" **Naruto nodded his head quickly before he went back to watching her two large mounds constrict against his shirt. **"Well if you get rookie of the year then I'll give you a reward when we get home." **He smiled as he turned around and put his omelet onto a plate "consider it done then, now let's eat so we can go to school." Akane nodded as she grabbed an omelet and sat at the table. After they finished eating their omelets and toast Naruto put on his face mask and gear before he applied his henge to make his fox features disappear. Akane also dressed in her usual attire of black jeans and a large bulky sweater before shrinking herself down to 5'4 before she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the house as they headed towards school. Naruto arrived at the academy with Akane in hand while they found the Ino-Shika-Cho trio before heading inside. Akane sat in her usual position on Naruto's lap while Naruto pulled out his level 7 sealing book before resting his chin on Akane's shoulder while he read. The class waited for another 10 minutes before the bell rang and Mizuki came into the room and called everyone outside.

Naruto followed after Mizuki as he walked through the school's hallways until he brought all of them to a large open field that was full of training dummies and Iruka who quickly went about explaining the exam "First off I would like to congratulate you all for getting through the school years and holding onto your dreams of becoming a ninja who will protect this village. We will first be doing the practical portion of the exam which will consist of 3 trials. Shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, and elemental or clan jutsu and so if someone would please come forward and do the Shurikenjutsu." Sasuke raised his hand before walking forward in a relaxed posture while a large group of girls cheered for him. Sasuke just seemed to scowl harder at all the praise before he took all 10 shurikens and placed them in between he fingers with the last two resting on his pinky fingers and in a great show of accuracy he threw his hands outwards and released all 10 shurikens at the same time causing all of them to strike the dummies chest randomly. Next, he grabbed the 10 kunai and quickly began throwing them until he ran out and the dummy was left with all of its vital points punctured. This received a very loud scream from Sakura and a 9/10 score from Iruka before he called Naruto up. Naruto took all 10 shuriken and placed them on his fingertips as well before throwing them and putting 3 on the dummies face and the rest lodged in the dummy's joints. This got an even louder cheer from his small fan club and a wink from Akane which caused him to turn around in embarrassment as he grabbed the last 10 kunai and also put them on his fingertips. Naruto started out by throwing a single kunai straight up into the air before throwing 8 of his other 9 kunai into key points onto the dummies body to disable its movement before he prepared to use his last kunai to pin the one he threw into the air earlier. But before he could throw his last kunai he heard Akane growl so he turned around to look at her and saw Kiba rubbing his body against her while also running his hand through her hair which caused his blood to boil and his chakra to spiral out of control and push wind chakra and lightning chakra into his remaining kunai which caused it to take on a dark shine because of the black wind and lightning angrily surrounding the kunai Before it was thrown at the dummy without Naruto even looking behind him as the kunai shredded through the hole of the falling one he had thrown at the start of the round as well as the head of the dummy and 8 trees behind the dummy before it finally lost its chakra natures and implanted into the 9th tree.

Akane had been watching Naruto throw the shuriken before she spotted Kiba suddenly turn and walk over to her after she gave Naruto a wink "Hey Akane how bout you and me go get a meal later." Akane sighed at the human's ignorance before responding as kindly as possible **"No thanks, I have plans with Naruto-kun."** Kiba just scoffed "Yeah right, as if that loser could ever date someone as good looking as you, Come on I can show you a good time." Akane mentally facepalmed after she realized that today with Inuzuka mating day **"My answer is no now get lost." **Kiba's response was to come forward and put one of his hands in her hair while he rubbed against her side "Come on baby I saw that wink you sent me, there's no need to hide your feelings." Akane just growled as she tensed her fist to punch the horny mutt away but right as she was about to send a fist at his head a large crash sounded through the entire crowd causing everyone to look at Naruto in confusion as trees toppled to the ground behind him. Akane looked at her mate in confusion and after finally looking past the mob in front of her she immediately felt her hormones go out of control as she got a good look at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were glowing a bright ruby and his chakra was spiraling out of control which caused his entire body to be surrounded by a massive black flame that hid everything but his glowing eyes and the glowing scabbards and handles of his swords. He was also releasing killing intent akin to that of a jonin but no one was being affected by what she saw. She was proven wrong when she looked down at her feet to find Kiba groveling on the ground with his face a pale white and tears streaking down his face.

Akane sat back and watched as Naruto slowly stalked towards the groveling Kiba but when he was only 15 ft away Iruka spoke up "NARUTO STOP THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" Naruto just smirked under his mask as everyone backed out of his way as he continued his slow walk towards Kiba. Iruka's face quickly morphed into one of worry as he shot forward in an attempt to stop Naruto but he only hit the surrounding flames before he backed away with a hiss while nursing his badly burned arm. Naruto continued walking forward until Kiba was just a foot away from his massive fireball before he stopped as Akane walked forward and into his flame which had become completely black around them before going forward and embracing Naruto in a hug. **"Thanks for the show Ruto but your sadly gonna have to stop now or you'll be disqualified and then I can't reward you." **Akane finished with a pout which caused the glow around Naruto's eyes to quickly disappear as a smile graced his features "Your right, I'll fight him during the taijutsu portion to make sure he never touches you again." He finished with a smile before he pulled her against his chest and engaged her in a heated kiss.

Iruka was still nursing his burned arm as he watched Akane walk forward and into the fire that had burned him seconds ago before the fire darkened and the 2 disappeared from sight only coming out minutes later with Naruto's arm held protectively around Akane's waist "Sorry about that guys, kinda lost myself there." Naruto motioned Iruka over and after a second Iruka got up and cautiously walked over. Naruto quickly apologized before his hand glowed grey as he placed it on the burn which slowly started melting away causing a look of shock to come onto Iruka's face before he recomposed himself. "Alright well, now that that has been dealed with then we can now begin the taijutsu portion of the exam, First up is Sasuke vs Hinata would both combatants please come forward." Sasuke came out of the crowd with his usual cocky smirk while Hinata came out with her head tucked as far as possible into her sweater. "Alright, students, please make the seal of confrontation." Both students walked forward and made the proper seals while Sasuke's Fanclub cried out in dismay that they weren't the ones to make the seal with Sasuke. "Alright, begin." Iruka jumped back after he had called the go-ahead and watched as Sasuke launched forward and swung at Hinata's face but before it made contact Hinata squeaked out "I forfeit." causing Sasuke to stop and walk away with a frown. "Good job Sasuke 8/10 for a perfect form but sadly you fail this portion Hinata." Hinata walked off the field with a sad expression on her face but Naruto just ignored it and turned back to Iruka "alright next match will be Naruto vs Kiba." Kiba's face quickly paled while he slowly walked onto the arena where Naruto already stood with swords drawn.

Akane had guessed that Kiba's newly born fear of Naruto would make him forfeit the match immediately but she severely underestimated this Inuzuka's ego and hormones. "Alright Naruto, if I win then Akane becomes my girl!" The playful smirk on Naruto's face quickly disappeared as Naruto looked over at Iruka with his face overshadowed by his wild hair. Iruka just gave Naruto a silent plea to not kill the poor boy before he signaled the start of the match before he quickly hopped out of the arena as Kiba and Akamaru rushed a stationary Naruto. Kiba quickly got into striking distance of Naruto due to his impressive speed before he used an **INUZUKA STYLE: FANG PASSING FANG **which collided with Naruto's chest before sending him out of the arena with his chest covered in cuts and scratches. Kiba quickly gave a celebratory leap before Naruto burst into a fountain of smoke that covered the entire arena.

Kiba quickly looked around in fear as the ground beneath his feet cracked as Naruto leaped out of the ground and smacked Kiba in the nose with the handle of his sword causing the Inuzuka to get sent flying to the other side of the arena as Akamaru leaped up behind Naruto. Naruto, however, easily smelled the dog coming and quickly whirled around to face the flying dog before he slapped a homemade paralysis seal on the dogs back before catching him out of the air and handing the dog to a clone that quickly went to find Akane. Akane was surprised when a Naruto leaped out of the large smoke cloud before handing her Kiba's small white dog companion and disappearing in a slight shimmer of wind. Akane muttered out **"Kiba is so screwed."** causing Shikimaru to turn to her in confusion "How so?" Akane just responded with a foxy smirk **"Naruto doesn't like harming animals so he removed Akamaru from the fight, He also hates slavery and rape with a passion and Kiba just tried to win me like I'm an object."** Shikamaru just sighed before joining in the silent praying for Naruto to spare Kiba's life as he turned back to the still lingering smoke cloud.

Iruka watched the thick smoke cloud which had consumed his students 10 minutes ago with bated breath as the smoke began to quickly thin down before it disappeared completely, revealing a badly bruised and cut Kiba sporting a broken nose and a small smile while Naruto was under one of Kiba's arms helping walk him to the infirmary with a large smile being hidden under his everpresent facemask. Akane and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio quickly moved to follow Naruto but Choji and Shikamaru were quickly called out for the next fight so only Ino and Akane followed after Naruto but not before Naruto promised choji a free meal if he won and a game of shogi if Shikamaru won. Naruto and co quickly arrived at the infirmary and after laying an unconscious Kiba on the bed along with his sleeping dog companion they headed back outside towards the sound of loud explosions and crashes. Naruto walked back onto the training field to be greeted with the sight of Choji laying on the ground with slight burn marks on his left arm while laying in the middle of a large crater with smaller craters littering the training field.

Shikamaru stood off to the side of choji with a large bruise forming on both of his arms while he gasped for breath. Naruto let out a sigh before sending clones to retrieve both of his friends before transferring them to the infirmary. "So what did you say to Kiba anyway Naruto." Naruto turned back towards Ino to see that Akane was also curious. "I told him that women aren't objects and they shouldn't be treated like property because they have feelings too and they deserve respect just as much as we do and they can grow into amazing kunoichi." He replied with a shrug as he walked over to look at the next match while nearly every girl that heard him now found themselves red in the face. "Would Ino and Sakura please come forward to begin the next match." Iruka's loud voice seemed to snap Ino out of her trance as she quickly ran onto the stage "You're going down Ino pig and Sasuke-kun will finally see me as the superior girl." Ino laughed at Sakura's denseness before she responded: "You can have him billboard brow, I have someone much better that I need to impress." She finished before sending a sideward glance at Naruto watching as Akane hopped onto his shoulders as he grinned causing a smile to come onto her face as well. Both girls were snapped out of their arguing by a loud "begin!"

Ino quickly took the first shot and threw a couple of shuriken at Sakura who quickly blocked them with her kunai in response. Sakura then ran towards Sakura in an attempt to engage her in taijutsu but her rush was stopped by 6 kunai landing around her and snagging her in ninja wire. Sakura's face quickly paled as Ino made the handsign for her mind transfer jutsu before firing it and now finding herself in Sakura's body before she raised her untrapped hand in surrender making Ino the winner. Ino quickly returned to her body shortly after and turned around to find Naruto clapping as well as Akane who was still resting on his shoulders before they both waved and shunshined away. Naruto and Akane quickly waved goodbye to Ino before they both shunshined onto the Academy's roof to sleep and wait out the remaining spars. Naruto quickly unsealed a large fluffy blanket before he layed down and Akane snuggled up against his chest before they both quickly drifted off to sleep. Naruto awoke to a clone lightly shaking his shoulder before informing him that the last match was about to end before he disappeared in a shimmer of wind. Naruto gently lifted Akane off of him before sealing his blankets and pillows again before picking the still sleeping Akane up bridal style before hopping off the building and walking over to the students as the last match ended. "Alright, students please head back inside so we can begin the written portion of the exam."

Naruto sighed as he sat down in his seat and layed Akane across hers with her head resting in his lap. Mizuki quickly went about handing out tests until he reached Naruto and plastered the fakest smile he could possibly make on his face as he handed Naruto his test "Akane Zurui seems tired, how about I take her to the 'faculty room' so she has somewhere nice to sleep." He asked with his grin getting progressively wider and creepier. Naruto just gave a quick reply of "Not needed" before turning back to his test which was easily jonin level. Mizuki's grin faltered for a second before he recomposed himself and reached towards the sleeping girl "Please I insist." Mizuki was only a foot away from Akane before one of Naruto's swords found its's self resting uncomfortably against his windpipe. "I said not needed." He replied with his tone colder than ice and a glint in his eyes causing Mizuki to take an involuntary step back before he scoffed and turned away. Naruto sighed before he felt a hand graze his leg and a smile appear on Akane's face **_My hero_** Naruto gave a silent laugh in response before he went back to filling out both of their tests.

Naruto silently walked out of his classroom before heading down the hall and entering another room before turning towards Iruka and Mizuki. "Alright, Naruto please perform a henge." Naruto did as told and burst into a tiny cloud of smoke before he walked out as an exact replica as Iruka "Very good now please use a substitution." Naruto once again silently performed the technique before the Hokage now stood in front of them holding an orange book and giggling before he finally noticed his change in surroundings and hide the book in a burst of speed. "Iruka what's going on h-" Naruto now reappeared in the Hokage's previous position while The Hokage reappeared to the sight of a note sitting on his desk saying 'sorry Jiji' causing him to chuckle as he once again pulled out his book. "Very good Naruto but next time don't switch with the village's leader, now please finish with a bunshin." Naruto for the third time molded his chakra before making a clone shimmer into existence behind Mizuki before socking him over the head and walking back to Naruto's side. "Very good Naruto but how did you get Kage bunshin and why did you knock out Mizuki?" Naruto laughed as he looked at Mizuki's slumped and drooling form. "I got the Kage bunshin from my sensei who I can't tell you about and that was just payback for him giving me a jonin level test." Iruka let out a long sigh and visibly slumped before he turned back to Naruto "Alright you pass and I'll get you the right test." Naruto waved him off with a simple "No need." Before he went back to his homeroom and sent Kiba into the testing room.

Naruto waited another 45 minutes before everyone finished and Iruka wheeled in a cart full of Konoha headbands before Iruka called him down "The Hokage requested that you meet him in his office to receive your headband." Naruto nodded before giving Iruka a hug and thanking him for being a great sensei while Akane picked a bright red headband to match her hair before they headed to the Hokage tower. Naruto Knocked on the Hokage office door soon after and upon receiving a quick "enter." Naruto walked in to be greeted with the sight of Hiruzen furiously writing away at papers while the piles near him somehow managed to grow by a paper a second. "Jiji why don't you use shadow clones?" Hiruzen quickly turned to Naruto "well obviously because that would be chea-Curse you Minato!" Naruto laughed as his grandfather figure quickly started going on a rant while storming around his office.

Location:?

"Honey, what are you laughing at?" The redhead's blonde husband quickly turned around to look at her. "The old man finally figured out my trick for conquering all the accursed paperwork." Soon The redhead was rolling around laughing along with her husband

Location: Hokage tower

Hiruzen had by now calmed down as he walked back over to his desk and reached past his 2 clones and grabbed an unusual headband from his center drawer. "Naruto your mother was an exceptional shinobi in this village and a wonderful woman, she was our best kenjutsu specialist and her alias was the 'red death of Konoha' which was very fitting considering the destruction she caused on the battlefield so she was given the choice of having a specially made headband." He said turning around and showing Naruto a headband with a dark black metal plate as well as a black cloth but instead of the leaf symbol being a shiny silver it glowed a bright red. "And now I want to give you her headband." Naruto graciously accepted the headband and quickly tied it onto his head causing his unruly hair to rim the edges (Naruto's hairstyle) before he turned back to the Hokage. "Jiji I know who my parents are." Hiruzens face quickly turned into a look of shock as he turned back towards Naruto and asked: "How?" Naruto just gave a small laugh at that "Please I look almost exactly like Minato without the whisker marks and he was commonly seen around the village with a red-haired woman who was known to be an Uzumaki and orphans don't randomly receive such prestigious names." Hiruzen laughed at how obvious and easy it was to actually figure out. "well your right but might I ask who this young lady with you is." Naruto's face quickly morphed into one of seriousness before he glanced at the corners of the room. "Of course but might I ask that you remove the 4 ANBU hiding in the corners of the room as well as the listening seal under your desk?"

Hiruzen nodded as he signaled his ANBU to leave before walking over to his desk and openly showing shock to find a seal under his desk. "well Naruto I wanna thank you for finding that device, I had no idea one was installed under my desk but back to the present." He finished before motioning his head towards Akane. "Alright, gramps but don't freak out." Hiruzen nodded his head "This is Akane Zurui and she has been training me in the ninja arts since I was 3 and she is actually the Kyuubi." Hiruzen's face quickly morphed from his usual calming smile to one of anger as he disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing in front of Akane and throwing a right hook towards her jaw. But Hiruzen quickly found his right hook stopped by Naruto who was using both of his hands and all 9 of his tails to stop the punch which still sent him sliding back a few feet. "Now gramps you promised you wouldn't freak out and she was being controlled by Madara on the night she attacked so calm down," Naruto shouted as he pulled both of his swords out Hiruzen pulled his hand away from Naruto before he gave a small chuckle. "Impossible, Madara is long dead and another person was seen summoning and fighting beside the Kyuubi that night." Naruto nodded as Akane stepped forward. "After I was ripped from Kushina's gut the man you talk about teleported me and him to a large cave where I was taken control of by Madara before I was summoned into your village with the simple order to destroy."

Hiruzen nodded as he pondered over the facts in his mind about how the Kyuubi was rumored to have incredible intelligence but yet attacked their village like a wild beast as well as the fact that he personally caught a glimpse of a Sharingan in the kyuubi's eyes so with a sigh he turned to the next elephant in the room "so what's up with the ears on your head, the 9 foxtails, the slitted pupils, and the black hair because I still remember meeting you as a little blonde boy?" Naruto simply pointed at Kyuubi "Just some gifts." Hiruzen let out a long sigh and slouched causing him to look 20 years older before he stood back up again and waved the 2 off before he layed down on his couch and started to process all the information he had received today.

Naruto and Akane walked out of the Hokage tower with newly applied hedges as they turned right and headed towards the academy to find out who got rookie of the year. After arriving at the academy and walking to their classroom they found a sign posted outside ranking 1. Naruto Uzumaki 2. Sasuke Uchiha 3. Shino Aburame while the Kunoichi of the year were 1. Akane Zurui 2. Sakura Haruno 3. Ino Yamanaka while Shikamaru rested in the dead last spot-causing Naruto to sigh at the boy's laziness before he quickly cheered up as he realized that the 3 of them would be on the same team. _**Congratulations on getting rookie of the year guess I'm gonna have to reward you**_ She purred out before sending him a wink causing his face to do a tomato impression as she dragged him towards their house for his 'reward'. After arriving at his house Naruto was surprised when Akane tossed him a scroll and explained that he was gonna be the 1st ever summoner of the fox contract. Naruto quickly played back all the things Akane had done for him in his life and so with a nervous sigh he placed the scroll on his table before scooping Akane up bridal style and carrying her into his room and throwing her onto his bed before climbing over her "You have given me all these great gifts so I think it's about time I give you a gift." Naruto ground out deeply causing Akane's hormones to go crazy at the domination and authority in his tone as she smirked. "Well, this goes perfectly with my second gift then." Naruto gave a cheeky grin as he pulled off his face mask "Oh and what would that be my sexy vixen?" "Your next gift is me." She finished before Naruto captured her lips with his own.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a pained grunt as light invaded his eyes but when he went to move his arm, to block the offensive light that ruined his sleep, he found it held by another more feminine hand so he painfully opened his eyes to find a very much naked Akane laying on his chest with her appendages intertwined with his own. He also quickly noticed that he was also stark naked when a cold draft blew through his window although he found little Naruto did not feel the cold breeze so he lifted his head to find his own sex still intimately coupled with Akane's own. _Hah now I'm the one inside you _This got a small chuckle from Akane before she cracked open one of her eyes _**Trust me I can tell it felt like I was being rammed by a building, this would have been awful if I hadn't broken my hymen Millenia ago through training **__You were a virgin _Naruto received a quick head nod in response _**My first kiss was with you too**_ Naruto just smiled _I love you Akane_ he finished as he pulled her flush against him and captured her lips before he decoupled and headed to the shower with a naked vixen following shortly after with 9 happily swaying tails and two alert fox ears.

After taking a very long shower Naruto and Akane walked around town and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the day before collapsing on their king-sized bed exhausted and ready to find out who their teammates would be tomorrow. After Naruto was awoken by some very pleasureful ministrations from Akane mouth he was on his way to school with Akane beside him. Naruto arrived at the usual time and met up with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio before heading inside and waiting for 15 minutes before the Chunnin that had helped Naruto pack up his furniture walked in "Hello students my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I'm here for Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame." Kiba, of course, got up with a loud and excited yell about getting a hot teacher before Kakashi walked in "My name is Kakashi, Akane Zurui, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara to the roof in 5 minutes." he finished with a lazy attitude before shunshining away with Akane and Naruto close behind while Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome." before heading towards the stairs.

Naruto arrived instantly after Kakashi and quickly ran forward and gave his surrogate brother a hug "So I finally found something that you'll be on time for." Kakashi nodded sadly before he returned the hug "I was surprised when I found you two on my team instead of Sasuke but I overheard the council talking about 'using the village's other demon to train him' and found you on my genin list but don't think I'll go easy on you." Naruto gave a cheeky smirk under his mask "Wouldn't dream of it." and this is exactly when they heard the stairway door being opened so they quickly separated and sat down on a lip on the roof. "Alright, students I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, and your dreams Lazy boy up first." Shikamaru slumped slightly before his head raised up again "I like sleeping and hanging out with Ino, Choji, Naruto, and Akane. I dislike loud noises and overly complicated plans. My dream is to become an average shinobi and retire with a beautiful wife." Kakashi motioned towards Naruto. "My likes are ramen, Akane, training, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become a strong ninja to protect those few people who are precious to me." Lastly, he motioned towards Akane while sending Naruto a small smirk "My likes are teaching, Naruto, and hanging out with friends. My dislikes are horny mutts, and people who harm the ones I care about. My dream is to train my student to the best of my abilities." Naruto gave her a big grin before he turned towards Kakashi "Your turn."

"I like... I dislike a few things... and my dream is none of your business, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6 and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke Ja Ne." And with his point seemingly said Kakashi shunshined away as he pulled an orange book out of his kunai pouch.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_Naruto's thought_

**_Kyuubi's thought_**

Time, Date, Place

**JUTSU**

**Naruto will have fox parts in this story**

* * *

Naruto slowly climbed out of his bed while nudging Akane awake as he trudged into the bathroom and splashed his face with water before hopping into the shower to start his morning routine. After taking a nice hot shower that a certain woman interrupted, Naruto was happily munching away on some cereal as Akane walked into the kitchen and pulled out her own bowl. **_What do you think his test is gonna be? _**_No clue but if he thinks his little threat is gonna work on our team then he's got another thing coming__!_ he replied as he brought his fist up in a mock challenge causing Akane to let out a small giggle at his adorable gesture _**So why were you late getting home yesterday**__**?**_ Naruto wordlessly sent her his memories through their link as he carried her into his room.

* * *

Naruto waited until after Shikimaru shunshined away before he turned to Akane _Hey imma go and catch up with Kakashi, I'll probably be home pretty late so don't wait on me_ he said as he gave her a quick kiss before shunshining away in a burst of fire as he chased Kakashi down to a place called Ichiraku's ramen "Hey Naruto what'd you need?" Kakashi asked as he seemingly slurped the ramen noodles straight through his face mask. "Just wanted to catch up, you barely ever come to see me," he replied as he sat down and ordered a bowl of pork ramen with a smile on his face. "Well, the short version is I left ANBU a year after you joined the Academy and have denied training 3 ninja teams already when I got your team." Naruto nodded as his bowl arrived and he also started slurping up the noodles through his mask.

Kakashi and Naruto continued chatting about their time in the academy and the Jonin experience respectably until Naruto saw Mizuki flash past above them with a large scroll strapped to his back as Kakashi asked "You or me?" Naruto responded with a quick "me," before he shunshined away in a crackle of electricity. Naruto chased Mizuki down until he stopped in a small forest outside of Konoha's walls. Quickly deciding to stop the mad chase, he appeared in front of Mizuki in a burst of wind "Cool scroll, what's it for?" if Mizuki was surprised by the sudden appearance then he didn't show it as he quickly pulled out a kunai and attempted to stab it into Naruto's neck but he just dodged around it before bringing his hand forward and striking Mizuki's hand, sending in a small burst of yokai rendering the limb disabled. This time Mizuki didn't keep such a straight face as it shifted into one of pain while he jumped away as 20 shinobi jumped down and stood in front of him protectively "God damn it, what the fuck did you do to my arm you demon." Naruto chuckled deeply as he slowly pulled out his weapons "I merely made my job easier." He chuckled out as his voice progressively grew deeper and his eyes grew redder "No wonder everyone hates you, you truly are the kyuubi reborn" He finished as he pulled a fuma shuriken off his back and sent it flying towards Naruto along with a veritable army of kunai and shuriken that was sent by his allies. Naruto just let a toothy grin come onto his face as he created a clone who immediately started flashing through hand seals before sending a **WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH **inside of the originals **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL** causing a massive fireball to be launched at the enemy which quickly melted the veritable arsenal sent his way before continuing it's destructive and fiery path towards the 21 shinobi.

The ninja's quickly erected a large **EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL **which stopped the large collaboration attack as 10 of them attempted to engage the boy in close range combat only to find him missing. Naruto silently shunshined through the trees and he circled the confused and alert shinobi but unluckily for them, he was trained by Akane in assassination and he quickly struck out with a kunai to a tall brown-haired man's neck. All the other men quickly turned towards the strangled choke of their comrade only for the guards around Mizuki to suddenly be split in half by 4 perfect cuts across the abdomen. "You son of a BITCH you killed Shuma!" one shouted as he quickly started shooting through hands seals with his comrades not far behind as Naruto luckily appeared in the middle of the clearing directly as they finished **"****EARTH STYLE: FLYING** **STONES." **They shouted as they stomped down their right legs and sent a large boulder out of the ground before launching it towards the still stationary and demonic-looking boy.

Said boy merely coated his swords with black wind chakra before he launched into a flurry of flips and jumps to cut and slash through the entire army of rocks sent his way only for the one who screamed about his dead comrade to appear behind the masked boy and jab his sword through the boy's heart with a large smile on his face "That's what you get asshole." Naruto just let out a large and creepy laugh before saying "Ja ne." and exploding in a small explosion sending the man's body parts flying all over the clearing. The other shinobi quickly started to feel worry grow in their hearts as they saw a blood-red set of eyes appear in the darkness of the forest holding two glowing swords covered in slowly dripping blood. But before this worry could grow into genuine fear Mizuki spoke up "Alright boys we got this, just remember that if we kill this kid then we can mess around with that red-haired bitch of his." This was the last mistake that Mizuki would ever make.

Next thing Mizuki knew was complete darkness as a dome of pitch-black chakra surrounded his entire group and a giant wave of killing intent washed over them making them drop onto the ground kneeling as a red blur blasted through them in exotic zigzag patterns before 12 of the men suddenly dropped to the ground dead with their heads cleanly sliced into tiny charred chunks while Naruto set about ridding the remaining 2 shinobi with 2 well-placed **LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTING BULLETS** to their hearts. Fear could not even begin to describe the raw emotion of death that Mizuki was feeling in this moment as Naruto slowly stalked towards him with his clothing stained and covered in the blood of his comrades and tiny bits of flesh hanging from the nooks and crannies in his armor. Mizuki couldn't even attempt to run away from the creature of suffering that was slowly stalking towards him due to the massive dome of chakra holding him in place with long tentacle-like shadows so he started talking. "H-h-h-how c-c ould you do this without r-r-remorse yo-o-u de-mon-n." Naruto just pulled down his face mask to show his long jagged teeth brought up into a massive toothy grin as he replied with a deep and rumbling "Does one feel bad for the bugs crushed beneath their feet?" He questioned as his head tilted to the side in a curious manner as his left hand came up and started gathering yokai into a cube before reinforcing it in his chakra "Well Mizuki it was fun but it's time for you to go." Mizuki strangled out one last "NOOOOOO!" before the cube was slammed into his chest and he lost all feeling in his body and gained a new understanding of pain at the same time before promptly passing out.

Naruto let his smile fade as he sensed 4 Jonin's converging on his position at incredible speeds so with a long sigh he brought down his chakra dome as he pulled his face mask up before circulating fire chakra through his body to burn off the excess blood and bits of flesh as he checked his chakra reserves to find them still 2/10 the way full. He finished his impromptu cleanup job just in time as the Hokage and the 4 Jonin landed not a second later. "Jesus Christ." were the first words out of the one fresh Jonin's mouth as he looked over the blood-stained grass and body parts surrounding someone that couldn't be older than 12 "I'll have a report delivered to you by the morning tomorrow if that is alright with you Jiji." Hiruzen just gave a quick "Hai, dismissed." Before ordering the 4 Jonin to clean up the mess and pick up a somehow still-living Mizuki for interrogation.

* * *

_**Ah, that explains the clone sent out this morning**_ Naruto gave a small head nod as he sensed Kakashi hop into his radius only to reappear seconds later in the middle of their small clearing "Alright so who ate breakfast?" not surprisingly the entire team raised their hands. "Well, now that is no fun for me so I'm gonna have to make the test extra hard for you guys." Next, he pulled two bells seemingly out of nowhere "the test is simple, you have to get these 2 bells from me." Shikamaru let out a lazy sigh signaling that he was about to go into some long explanation. "Sensei we already know that the bell test is a scam and just meant to break apart teams that can't work for someone else's gain. The 'no breakfast' rule was made in an attempt to give them an extra chance if they most likely failed to take you down in which case they would have to feed their teammate with punishment hanging over there head." Naruto seemed to agree with the explanation as he nodded his head while Akane stood at her usual spot next to Naruto "Indeed Shikimaru very good job and you are right as ever so good luck and come at me with the intent to kill now BEGIN." Naruto quickly leaped into action as he jumped forward in an attempt to surprise Kakashi only for Kakashi to disappear in a puff of wind.

Kakashi let a small smile come onto his face as he remembered the surprised face on his student and friends' face as he disappeared only for his reminiscing to be cut short by a sword nearly slicing his head from his shoulders. He was unsurprised to find Naruto sitting in the clearing that he shunshined to. "Tell you what Kakashi since you can't use your trump card I won't use mine." This statement surprised a hidden Shikamaru as he quickly cycled through what Kakashi could be hiding until he remembered what the Jonins always called the scarecrow ninja 'Sharingan no Kakashi _So that's what your hiding under that headband but what's Naruto's trump card?_ luckily these thoughts were stopped by Kakashi speaking up "Well thank you for that Naruto it's very kind of you but I warned you to go all out." He replied with a straight face as a clone of his rose up out from behind Naruto only for Naruto to duck directly as the clone swiped at him with a kunai just as Akane shot out of the forest and punched the clone across the jaw and sent him flying over Naruto and into Kakashi who nonchalantly caught his doppelganger with one hand "Alright let's play." he called out as his face scrunched up into an all to familiar eye smile as he sank into the ground and his clone charged the duo.

Akane quickly leaped into action as Naruto threw her into the air and she came down with a strong right hook that shattered the ground around her and toppled trees as a surprised Kakashi was thrown out of the chaos before he used chakra to right himself and land on his feet. Sadly he got no time to recover as Naruto was immediately on him with his tanto's already slashing and spinning in a beautiful dance of death which Kakashi was holding back with a lone kunai but then he made the fatal mistake of ducking under a long sweeping strike and attempted to get into Naruto's guard but he was stopped by Akane's fist appearing around Naruto's torso and striking him in his own chest. Kakashi let out a pained grunt as Akane's fist connected with his chest and sent him flying back as he quickly threw out a scroll and summoned his own standard-issue tanto just as Naruto engaged him again.

The 2 ninjas quickly engaged in a heated kenjutsu battle as their swords turned into blurs of red and silver respectably until Akane suddenly launched into the fray just in time to deflect a well-placed jab from Kakashi which would have impaled Naruto's leg. Kakashi suddenly found himself on the defensive as Akane pulled out a long and thin kunai and started moving in perfect sync with Naruto to leave no openings and as this continued on for another 10 minutes Kakashi finally made the mistake of deflecting both of Naruto's swords skywards before shooting his leg forward in an attempt to split up the duo but Akane was already there with her custom kunai and he was forced to jump back to save his foot from getting impaled. Sadly he now found himself unable to move courtesy of the Nara's shadow "Come on Shikimaru you should know that this won't hold me." Shikamaru just sent a smirk back from behind his hand seal as Naruto's shadow connected with his own and reinforced their hold on him.

Sadly for the team, they forgot about Kakashi's clone who chose this moment to rise out of the ground and send a flurry of strikes at Naruto which left deep gashes across his arms and torso as well as ripping his armor and shirt to pieces revealing an interesting sight for the clone as he looked at 10 very cat-like scratches down Naruto's back "It would seem someone had some fun this morni-." Luckily Kakashi's comment was stopped by one of Akane's kunai shooting through his head at crazy speeds and bursting the clone before continuing into the forest.

"Is someone touchy about their love life?" Kakashi asked as he commented on Akane's unusually red face even as Naruto summoned a clone who quickly shot forward at amazing speeds, grabbing the bells from his waist before playfully whispering a quick "Our love life is private nii-san." before quickly shooting back to the originals spot. "Well, Kakashi it would seem we won and are now your genin." Kakashi nodded his head at that "Yes and I must say using sharper and thinner kunai's to utilize Akane's immense strength at long range is absolutely genius and you 2 working together with your shadow possession was also pretty smart but anyway meet me here tomorrow at 7 am to begin your training." he finished before receiving 3 quick "Yes sir's." before they all 4 vanished.

The next day started with 3 incredibly tired genins muttering out a "Morning." as their sensei appeared in front of them. "Alright, students today we are going to find out your affinities and general skills." he finished as he handed all 3 genins a piece of paper Shikimaru's paper first set on fire before the flames died out and his paper crumbled away, Naruto's split cleanly in half while one side burnt to a crisp and the other crumpled up into a tiny ball a centimeter thick, Akane's simply split in half before bursting into fire . "Shikamaru you have an offensive and defensive chakra nature so I will be teaching you Jutsu from both styles, Naruto I will be giving you some defensive Jutsu since you only have offensive Jutsu, and lastly I'll be teaching Akane collaboration Jutsu and correct portions for those Jutsu but first we need to go and get our first D-rank mission."

Sadly, The genin knew all about the hell that was D-ranks but luckily for them they had a ninja who could spam a ridiculous amount of clones. This is also the reason that they were able to complete 50 D-ranks within a week which now led to them standing in the Hokage's office waiting for their C-rank client to arrive. They waited another 5 minutes before their drunken client stumbled in and searched around the office. "What the hell is this, your leaving me in the hands of children?" He shouted as he turned around and gestured at Shikamaru with his half-empty booze bottle. Shikamaru just gave an exasperated sigh as he sent his shadow out and grabbed the man's own before forcing him to throw away his drink "Hey what the hell was that." Naruto smiled as he spoke up "That was a demonstration of what these 'kids' could do." The old man gave an annoyed nod at Naruto before introducing himself "well the names Tazuna, I'm a master bridge and you'll be escorting me to wave." Kakashi quickly spoke up after "The one that threw away your drink is Shikamaru, followed by Akane and Naruto" he finished pointing at both ninja respectively before continuing "You 3 will need to prepare for a 3-week mission so go get packed and meet me by the front gate in an hour." He finished before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

One hour later and we find our genin team waiting patiently for their sensei who for once shows up on time with the bridge builder in tow. "Alright, I want Naruto in front with Akane on the right and Shikamaru on the left let's move." After getting in their assigned positions the genin team quickly set out. 7 hrs into the team's mission Naruto spots a lone puddle in the middle of the path _Enemies disguised in a puddle genjutsu up ahead_ He calls out as he warns Shikamaru and Kakashi with a discreet hand sign which he covers up by acting like he was reaching for his canteen. The group continues their slow march not showing any signs of change as they walk over the puddle only for it to burst into smoke as Kakashi walks over it and the next second he is wrapped up in a chain held by 2 Kiri missing-nin who quickly pull the chain tight and slice Kakashi into 4 different pieces. Naruto shows no outward concern knowing that he most likely substituted himself and quickly orders Akane and Shikamaru to take care of the ninja on the left while he deals with the other.

Naruto quickly shoots forward and draws his swords before slicing the chain connecting the 2 brothers in half before stepping in between them "You are a fool to show your back to Geizo." one shouts as he watches his brother quickly run towards the genins unprotected back only for Naruto to smirk as the chunnin missing-nin is stopped in his tracks by Shikamaru's shadow before one of Akane's kunai pierces through his neck severing his head and killing him instantly. The remaining nin cried out a "BROTHER!" before he angrily launched himself at Naruto only to get stabbed through the lungs by both of Naruto's swords but the nin suddenly burst into water before a **WATER STYLE: WATER BULLET** shout came flying out of the treeline along with a basketball-sized water orb. Reacting quickly Naruto raised an **EARTH STYLE: ROCK WALL** in defense with a single hand sign as an intricately carved stone wall rose up in front of him to take the attack. Switching to the offensive Naruto molds the chakra in his wall to form into spears that quickly shot into the forest and impaled themselves in the leg of the chunnin.

Unsurprisingly, Kakashi walks out of the forest completely unharmed and with the injured chunnin resting in a headlock. "good job team, now let's find out why these guys attacked us." half an hour of torture later and we find our favorite team sitting in front of a very nervous bridge builder "Well then Tazuna why don't you explain why these ninjas were hired to kill you." Naruto asks as he sits sharpening his blades "W-well you see our country used to be a very prosperous place but then a man by the name of Gato came in and took over our ports. This effectively gave him full control of our town and we are now trying to build a bridge to open up business again to force him out." Kakashi decides to speak up "Why didn't you hire a better protection detail." Well as I said our town is poor and I couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank." He asks sweat dropping as Naruto glares at him while putting away his sharpening stone. "Well we have 2 options, 1 being for us to go back to Konoha and leave him here and the other is to continue the mission and have him pay us the appropriate amount of money at a later date, What say you guys?" Kakashi asks as he receives a continue from all of his students. Suddenly Naruto stands up before walking over to Tazuna "Never pull a stunt like this again though because if you do I will personally gut you because your assigned team could have been any number of my friends and they would have died." Tazuna quickly shook his head yes before Naruto walked off and the rest of the group fell into formation behind him.

However, on their final walk to the bridge Naruto suddenly caught a person's scent and ordered Akane to quickly launch out with her signature kunai. Akane immediately did as asked and sent a Kunai whizzing into the bushes receiving a terrified squeak in response. upon further inspection they found a flawlessly white rabbit sitting terrified as it stared at the kunai resting centimetres above it's head. The 3 genin slowly brushed this off but kakashi quickly became alert as he noticed that the rabbit was too clean to have lived in the forest. His vigilance would soon be rewarded as his keen ears quickly picked up the sound of a flying weapon but to his surprise it was Naruto who shouted "GET DOWN!" before dragging Tazuna to the ground as a large cleaver like sword came flying over their heads and embedded itself into the tree behind them.

A second later a tall man wearing bandages over his mouth, a slashed hidden mist headband that was tilted to the side, as well as no shirt and 2 cow patterned arm warmers appeared on top of the blades handle before promptly pulling the sword out of the tree and moving to engage Kakashi who used a lone kunai to hold back the massive butcher knife. Naruto quickly got over his shock and moved to engage the new foe but he was promptly kicked back by a 'man' appearing by Zabuza's side wearing a blue kimono with a hidden mist hunter nin mask. Naruto was quickly caught by Shikimaru and Akane who received a quick "Thank you." before the blond launched himself back into the fray. The hunter nin seemed to already be expecting him though as 'he' quickly launched several senbon that Naruto quickly ducked and weaved through only to look back towards his opponent to find 'he' now stood with over a hundred senbon that appeared to be made out of ice floating around the 'boy'.

Naruto barely managed to pick up the 'boys' "I'm sorry." even with his sensitive ears before he brought a hand down and the army of senbon launched towards Naruto's prone form. Naruto hastily flashed through plans in his mind but found no jutsu that he would be able to launch in time so he prepared himself for the inevitable pain only to instead feel a wave of heat wash over him as a Fireball jutsu flew over his head and into the arsenal of ice senbon melting nearly 80 of the senbon before the jutsu lost it's steam and the remaining senbon continued their flight path. luckily Shikimaru thought ahead and quickly erupted a mud wall in front of Naruto to take the rest of the attack. "Naruto go rescue Kakashi-sensei we'll deal with this 'guy'." Shikimaru shouted as he pointed over to where Kakashi sat trapped in a bubble of water held together by one of Zabuza's clones while the original launched a water dragon against Kakashi's own and as the jutsu's exploded and water rained down over the battlefield Zabuza turned toward Naruto with a feral look in his eyes.

Naruto nodded without complaint and moved to engage Zabuza and was unsuprised to find the ice nin attempt to get into his way only for Akane to stop him with a kunai aimed at his face which he barely dodged. Naruto wordlessly continued his mad dash towards Zabuza and quickly drew his tanto's before coating them in his tri-elements. Zabuza also moved to engage the boy and started the encounter with a large sweeping slash which was rewarded with him getting his large blade mercilessly cut in half by Naruto much sharper swords before the boy dropped his right sword and gathered a large amount of youkai into a cube before thrusting it at the swordsman's torso. Zabuza easily saw the attack coming and quickly pulled the half of his sword in the way of the attack and watched as his blade quickly rusted before he lashed out with a kick that sent Naruto flying back into a tree trunk where he slumped to the ground in pain before slowly getting up to reveal blood dripping from his mouth. Zabuza quickly pulled out a scroll and placed it onto his sword before releasing the scrolls contents which to everyone's surprise was a large amount of human blood which quickly passed over the butcher's blade which quickly began to reform the swords blade seemingly out of nowhere.

Naruto quickly brushed off his shock and the blood on his chin and wordlessly called his remaining sword back into his hand before growling in frustration "Dammit I really wanted to keep my friends for a little longer." he growled out as he brought his hands up into a hand sign to release a genjutsu.

* * *

_**Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, I found myself getting bored with this story and experiencing some severe writers block until I started reading Naruto fanfics again and kept thinking about how I would have written it differently. As always please do leave constructive ****criticism**__**.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_Naruto's thought_

**_Kyuubi's thought_**

Time, Date, Place

**JUTSU**

**Naruto will have fox parts in this story**

* * *

Zabuza stared confused at his young opponent uttered "Dammit I really wanted to keep my friends for a little longer." as he brought his hands up into the hand sign for release but Zabuza's years of ninja training quickly kicked in and he launched forward in an attempt to halt the boy's obvious trump card. Luckily his speed was faster than the boy's hand signs and he quickly reached close enough to attack and quickly planted his feet before bringing his massive sword down in an overhead slash. Naruto seemed unfazed by the large sword descending towards his head and Zabuza was quickly given a reason why when the sword seemingly stopped out of nowhere inches above the boy's head. Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as he watched the look of shock creep it's way onto Zabuza's face as he caught the large beheading sword above his head with his still invisible tails. They stood in that locked standstill until cracks suddenly appeared behind Naruto's back and on top of his head before little pieces of the sky started falling to the ground slowly revealing 9 large fluffy fox tails stopping Zabuza's sword from going through Naruto's skull which now held 2 equally fluffy fox ears. Zabuza quickly jumped back from the now transformed boy before blasting through hand signs before shouting out **WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON** before forming said water dragon out of the lake he was standing on as he quickly sent it roaring towards the fox-boy who responded in kind by flashing through his own set of hand signs and sending back a **FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON** which quickly collided with the other elemental dragon causing steam to wash over the area. Zabuza hastily moved to capitalize on this opportunity but was stopped as he heard a person behind him start gasping for breath.

Zabuza quickly turned around expecting a surprise attack but instead got a strong breeze to his back that washed away all of the mist revealing Kakashi standing next to a naruto clone with his one Sharingan spinning. He however quickly turned back around upon sensing a threat and was unsurprised to find the original Naruto standing hunched over with his 9 tails scattered around him but what he didn't expect was the 3 mini-tornadoes resting on the tips of 3 tails, the 3 tiny fireballs hovering above another 3, and the 3 balls of solid electricity resting on his last 3. Naruto let out an angry growl as his clawed hands reached down to grasp the handles of his swords before he put both back into their sheathes and disappeared in a burst of speed before suddenly appearing in front of Zabuza earning him a quick kunai to the shoulder before he launched 3 blasts of wind chakra from his mini-tornadoes sending Zabuza flying back into Kakashi who stood with his **LIGHTNING STYLE:RAIKIRI** already poised to strike. Unluckily for them, Zabuza quickly created a water clone and used it as a springboard to change his trajectory and land on the ground only to be attacked by Naruto a second later as he rolled under the missing nin's massive sword and struck out with a clawed hand charged with yokai. Zabuza easily dodged said hand and quickly moved to punch the boy away but Kakashi was upon him in a second lashing out with tanto and kunai which Zabuza hastily moved his zanbato into the path of and watched happily as it wasn't sliced through like when he fought the boy earlier.

Unfortunately, he didn't get long to revel in this small victory as Naruto flashed into existence next to him all nine tails brimming with energy and ready to fire which he quickly did right as Zabuza dropped a smoke bomb barely saving his life as he jumped out of the smoke with cuts littering his body and holes and gouges in various places on his body although his legs luckily escaped mostly unharmed. Unluckily, However, Naruto seemed to be expecting his survival as he launched through the smoke with hand once again laced with yokai and outstretched, Zabuza merely smirked as he quickly prepared to jump only for Naruto's clone to suddenly grab him from behind and grab him in a chokehold with all 9 tails wrapping around his arms and legs. Luckily for Zabuza, this was the moment the Hunter-nin noticed his master in trouble, and 'he' quickly moved in front of Zabuza to take the blow to his arm as he threw 2 senbon into the clone's face dispelling it instantly. Seemingly deciding to withdraw Zabuza and the hunter-nin started going through one-handed hand signs before ending with 2 silent **WATER STYLE: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU** before being enveloped in a thick layer of mist and promptly making an escape. Naruto growled angrily as he sensed his enemies chakra signatures quickly disappear into the depths of the forest before he slowly turned around expecting a million questions from Shikimaru but instead he got a stone-faced "Help me check everyone over."

Naruto did as he was told and checked Kakashi's chakra reserves, to find them 2/3 full, with a somber look resting on his face before they silently climbed into a boat and were ferried across the river where they found a quaint house resting on the edge of the water, after being told it was Tazuna's house he walked up and knocked on the door. Nearly 5 minutes later the door opens to reveal a beautiful woman in her late 20's early 30's standing at the door with a frying pan in hand. Luckily she noticed Tazuna standing next to a now non-foxified Naruto before she started swinging said pan and after a quick introduction they were inside and seated in the living room. After nearly 10 minutes of silence, Naruto decided he's had enough and spoke up "Look Shikamaru, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew if I did then you would act exactly like this and shut me out like everyone else so I lied and put on this facade to trick you, Ino, and Choji into thinking I was this normal boy that didn't actually have a supposed mass of hatred in his gut." he finished as he panted for breath before looking up to find Shikamaru looking flabbergasted. "Wait did you think I would hate you for having the Kyuubi sealed inside you? Naruto I've known about that since I met you and it's one of the reasons I became your friend, I was just surprised by your sudden change of appearance and the obvious downplay of your skills in the academy, not to mention I just had my first large fight so I'm a little out of it right now," he replied back nervously scratching the back of his neck

Naruto let out a large sigh of relief "Thank you for understanding and not pushing me away, now what questions do you have." Shikamaru smirked as he turned to the boy. "What is your actual skill level including all of your abilities? How did you gain fox parts? Who knows about this? Who can I tell?" Naruto shot Shikimaru back a smirk as he quickly answered all of his question "My chakra reserves are low-sannin level, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are low-jonin, Chakra control is mid-chunnin, Shadow possession is low-chunnin, and My elemental chakra manipulation is high-chunnin for all three elements and as you saw back at the clearing I can combine all 3 elements into my swords to make them cut nearly anything. I gained fox parts from my transformation into a Hanyou or half-demon which gives me the ability to use yokai and live forever. My tails also have their own chakra networks and can use jutsu as well as hold items as easily as you would with your hands. Currently, only you, Akane, Kakashi, and the Hokage know about my transformation. No one else can know." He finished as he looked back over at Shikamaru and found him slack-jawed.

After nearly 15 minutes of Shikimaru staring at a wall with his mouth still dangerously open Akane pointed out said dangers and not a minute later a fly hilariously flew into his mouth forcing him out of his trance as he punched himself in the chest and sent a black blob flying out of his mouth and into a wall. "What the hell, you're immortal." Naruto laughed as he waved Shikamaru over to the dinner table where they were eating "Yes because I am now half Bijuu and half-human I can reform after my yokai is dispersed as I am 'killed' but due to the fact that I am also still half-human I can't be sealed like the Bijuu. Oh, did I mention I'm a level 7 seal apprentice?" Shikamaru just gave a lazy "Of course you are." as he sat down and placed a cooked fish onto his plate before grabbing some mashed potatoes.

The next morning Naruto woke up bright and early and after slowly prying a still peacefully sleeping Akane from his chest, he walked downstairs to find Tsunami cleaning some dishes from last night's dinner and he quickly moved forward and grabbed the towel from her hand before he started drying the wet dishes "Thank you Naruto-san it's much appreciated." Naruto gave her a small eye smile "It's no problem I loved the food yesterday and it's only right to bay back people for their kindness." She let out a small laugh "Sounds like your mother is raising you right and besides you guys are here to free us from Gato's reign so making dinner was the least I could do." His face quickly grew somber as she started "I don't have a mother tsunami-san and don't worry about paying us back for saving you guys it's my pleasure." Tsunami's face quickly grew apologetic but Naruto spoke up before she could start spouting out apologies "and you don't need to apologize, You couldn't have known and besides I never had a mother's love and affection so I suppose in truth I don't even know what I'm missing out on because I never felt it." He finished as he placed the last plate into her cupboard before handing her the towel and heading towards the door but he stopped upon reaching it "I should be back soon so please tell the others not to worry." He looked over to see her nod her head yes before he continued out of the house and headed towards town.

Upon entering the town he was surprised to find that it looked like a complete dump with buildings destroyed and missing large chunks of them as well as people scattered out around town rummaging in garbage cans for food or simply sleeping on the ground. Upon going further into town he found a much nicer district that had most of the buildings intact although some still had smashed windows and looked ransacked. There were also noticeably fewer people sleeping outside and no one was searching through the trash for their next meal. Deciding to start searching for his reason to come into town now he quickly started walking down the road only to have his search halted 5 minutes later by a loud scream originating from an alleyway. Deciding to check it out he silently jumped up onto the roof of the nearest building and hopped across the roof until he reached the alleyway before peeking into it.

What he found made his blood boil instantly as he witnessed 3 middle-aged men standing around a girl that didn't look any older than 17 wearing only her bra and panties. "Listen up girl just take the rest of your clothes off without trouble and I won't have to rip them off like I just had too, and maybe you can enjoy the 'fun time' we're about to give you." Having heard enough Naruto wordlessly dropped down in front of the girl in a crouched position so he was huddled over her "Hey close your eyes for a sec will you?" The girl seemed to take this the wrong way as she fearfully closed her eyes before she huddled into a ball in an attempt to protect herself "Thanks I didn't want you to have to witness 3 murders." He said in his softest tone possible as he patted the girl on the head in a comforting manner. The 3 men behind Naruto, however, didn't care too much about this boy interrupting their fun and the assumed leader, a 6'5 mountain of a man with bulging muscles and a large cleaver strapped to his waist, came forward and attempted to grab the boys shoulder only for a large fluffy black tail to come down from the roof of the nearest building and grab him in a chokehold before dragging him up onto the roof before a loud snap was heard.

The other 2 men quickly understood the message and turned to run away but they were too slow as 2 more tails took them away a second later before 2 more loud snaps were heard. Seeing that the men were finally dealt with Naruto removed his hands from the girl's ears before softly telling her "You can open your eyes now the bad men are gone." she slowly did as she was asked and found the 3 rapists suddenly gone and the boy from before standing in front of her offering a brown cloak for her to wear. She took the offered cloak with a quiet and timid "A-Arigatou." before wrapping it around herself and finding that it reached nearly to the ground. "Alright, where do you live I'll escort you there?" She fearfully pointed towards the woods and without a word, Naruto crouched down and motioned to get onto his back. She stayed still for a couple of seconds before she realized that if this man had wanted to hurt her than he could have just left her to be raped so with a tentative step she walked forward and climbed onto his back before he slowly started walking in the direction she pointed.

To Naruto's surprise the direction she pointed actually did lead to a decently sized house sitting in the forest. Having decided not to worry the woman any longer about his intentions Naruto carefully crouched down for her to get off before he turned around and started walking into the woods. The woman quickly went and knocked on the door causing an older man with grey hair to open it and find his daughter standing there with tears streaming down her face as she tackled him into a hug "Otousan 3 men tried to rape me when I went into town." The man's wrinkled face quickly grew worried "Are you okay?" she slowly brought her red and puffy eyes off his chest to look at him "Yeah that man back there saved me." She replied pointing at the black-haired boy walking back into the dense forest.

Hearing this the man quickly scrambled up off the ground before calling out to the retreating man "Hey young lad come back here so I can properly thank you for saving my daughter." Naruto turned around in surprise when he suddenly heard someone call out to him before slowly walking back towards the house and after arriving at the front door he stopped and looked down at the strangely small man "Don't worry about it sir stopping them monsters from touching your lovely daughter is all the reward I need." He replied kindly not noticing the blush rising on the girl's face "Nonsense I wouldn't feel right if I let you walk away without a reward after saving all that I have left of my family." He grumbled out as he motioned the blond inside before he started making some tea while his daughter went to get a change of clothes. "Well, actually I was looking for an ex-shinobi who could make me a custom cloak that I designed." The man laughed at that "Well Gaki your in luck because you looking at an ex-shinobi turned master tailor."

Naruto nearly jumped in joy as he heard the old man say that as the small man went to get the now done tea before giving a cup to him and his daughter after she came out of her room and sat next to her father. "So what plans do you have for this cloak Mr?" Naruto happily pulled out the sketches as he answered the man's question "Naruto sir and your name." The man quickly looked the plan over and even the hasty look over had him drooling at the large and amazing job he had before him. "Names Daizo and this is my daughter Yua. Now let's talk about materials, what were your plans?" Naruto happily started gushing about his plans "I want the outside to be made out of a thick polyester blend while behind that is durable leather and lastly, I would like the inside to be lined with a soft fur which I will supply. The polyester blend and leather will be black in color while we will be dying the fur I bring into a deep wine red color. I also plan to line both sides of the leather with seals so I will need to be present for you to work on it. The trim of the coat will be made out of a chakra conductive material that I want to place fire chakra into so that it will keep me warm." The man soaked up all this information like a sponge and by the time Naruto was done explaining his plan he was basically shoving the boy out the door telling him to go get the fur so they could start as soon as possible. Naruto happily obliged and after a quick goodbye to Yua he was on his way back to town where he silently made 150 clones who quickly henged themselves into random civilians before patrolling around and keeping a lookout for more goons.

When Naruto finally arrived back at the house it was already dinner time so he quickly sat down and started cobbling down his plate now noticing that he had missed lunch. He was quickly questioned about his whereabouts but he responded with a simple "It's a surprise." before he went back to eating his 3rd portion of the meal. His peaceful eating, however, was soon stopped by a small thud against the table and upon looking up he soon found it to be Inari, Tsunami's son, who had slammed his hands against the table "Why do you guys continue to fight, don't you know that it's worthless to fight against Gato and his thugs." Naruto let out a quick "It's our jobs." before once again diving into his meal only for Inari to look at him with tear-stained eyes. "don't you understand that the weak will always lose to the strong, You guys know nothing of our pain because you heartless people only do this for the money and you will never understand the pain I have had to go through while you guys play ninja." Naruto suddenly stopped eating as he put down his fork and stared at Inari with his deep red eyes "Don't ever assume that you know anything about me because I assure you that I have gone through more pain and suffering than you ever will." He shouted out before standing up from his seat and walking out the door before walking into the forest.

Naruto woke up to a pleasant aroma invading his nose and a soft breeze on his skin. opening his eyes showed him that he was currently situated in a large clearing covered in flowers and a woman was quickly looking through them before picking them out. He sat up in confusion and felt it grow as he turned to his right to find a large pile of fox fur only to remember that he had come into this forest to blow off some steam only to instead get the fox fur needed for his coat instead. Next, he turned towards the humming girl who also turned to look at him "Hello ninja-san how are you on this fine day." Naruto laughed as he finally got a good whiff of the girl's scent and immediately recognized it as the hunter nin he had fought as he looked to find her right arm was laying limp at her side. "Quiet well, and yourself Zabuza's accomplice." The woman quickly pulled out a few senbon "Don't worry woman-san I ain't gonna hurt you." Naruto's said as he unsealed a giant scroll before sealing the large pile of fur inside it before strapping it to his back using ninja wire "The name's Haku and by the way, I'm a boy." Naruto smiled as he made a "err" sound in disapproval. Haku stared at him confused before Naruto pointed at his nose "I have a really sensitive nose and I must say Haku-san getting turned on right now just isn't proper." Haku quickly pointed at him "And sitting in the forest showing off a body like that is?" She replied pointing to his well-muscled torso "No I suppose it's not but you got turned on by it so clearly it worked." Haku hastily grabbed the rest of her herbs and quickly left the clearing trying to hide the large blush on her face as Naruto rolled around laughing.

Akane was surprised when instead of the real Naruto stepping into the house the next day she instead got a Naruto clone who quickly explained that the real Naruto would be working on his secret project for the next couple days before disappearing in a small puff of smoke. Akane sat bored as for the next week and a half she was 'trained' by Kakashi as he taught her 'new' fire jutsu but luckily tomorrow would be the last day she would have to sit bored as it was the last day needed to finish building the large bridge and with a tired sigh she went to bed alone for the 11th day in a row. The next day started out normally with all 3 ninjas heading to the bridge and watching over Tazuna as he and his workers moved materials and put pieces of the bridge together. The team watched with interest as mist suddenly started to wash over the bridge mixing with the already present mist and making nearly half of the bridge disappear into the unknown. Unsurprisingly Zabuza soon walked out of the mist with his missing-nin at his side and his large sword on his shoulder.

Naruto was incredibly excited, today was finally the day that his cloak was gonna be completed and he was currently on his way to collect it. He quickly arrived at Daizo's house and invited himself in to find his cloak sitting on a mannequin while Yua sat brushing it. "Thanks for keeping it clean Yua I appreciate it." Yua quickly jumped up from her seat with a raging blush "N-not a problem Naruto-k-Kun." Naruto let out a silent sigh at the girl's large crush on him before he walked forward and grabbed the cloak off the mannequin and looked it over noting that it would reach just above his ankles. The cloak was completely black in color other than the red fur covering the inside, Lining the trim of the outside of the cloak was a smooth glass-like material that was filled with fire chakra giving it a look very similar to that of flowing lava, next he turned it around and stared at the large kanji for 9 that rested on the back made out of the same flexible glass-like material lining the hood of the cloak but this one held all 3 of Naruto's elements instead of only fire causing it to have the look of a large firestorm swirling around endlessly.

Lastly, he put the cloak on and watched as the front clipped together like a magnet before he started testing the seals. The first seal he tested was the storage seal and watched happily as the cloak suddenly disappeared into a seal on the back of his right hand. Next, he summoned it back into his hand before placing it on the couch and walking away before he activated the same seal on his right hand and watched as it flew onto his body in a flourish before sealing shut. Next, he tested the heating and cooling feature of his cloak and was happy to see that he could easily adjust the temperature inside the cloak without the air escaping. Next, he tested out his personally made blackout seal before he shut off 3/4 of the magnets holding the front together leaving only the top magnets stuck together causing the bottom of the cloak to part but instead of seeing Naruto's leg's you instead only saw an endless pit of darkness that faded into the floorboards. "Awesome, Let's see if it works on the hood." he said happily as he clipped the 'zipper' back together before pulling the hood of the cloak up over his head and listened happily as Yua confirmed that his face completely disappeared although his eyes still shone through the darkness making her strangely aroused. Lastly, he tested the largest and most risky seal he had applied to the cloak as he took it off and tore it clean down the center. Yua quickly questioned him on his motive before he told her to "Sit back and watch the magic." as he poured some chakra and yokai into the cloak and watched as it automatically started repairing itself from supplies around the room.

Once fully repaired he put the cloak back on and silently activated a small transparency seal on the back of the cloak before making sure that his tails could fit through the small genjutsu covered hole and was happy to find that they did before he pulled his tails back in and deactivated the transparency seal right as Daizo walked into the room. "Ah, I see you tried out the masterpiece, how is it?" Naruto flashed the man with a large eye smile "Amazing, how much do I owe you, sir." Daizo laughed as he walked over to his couch before slowly sitting down "Nothing at all Naruto it was a pleasure to make such a fine piece of clothing for an amazing young man and besides that cloak was the best challenge I've had in years." Naruto also moved and sat on the couch "Nonsense Daizo I'm not walking out of this house without at least giving you 80,000 yen considering the cost of the leather and fabric needed to make this cloak." He finished before throwing a large wad of cash on the coffee table before he walked over to the door "I'll be sure to come back to get repairs so don't you guys forget about me." He finished as he gave both of them a hug before he left the house and quickly started tree hopping back to Tazuna's house to gush about his new cloak with Akane.

Upon arriving at Tazuna's house a minute later he found 2 large men standing over a frightened Tsunami as she stood protectively in front of Inari with her fearsome frying pan in hand. Unluckily for them one of the men chose this moment to speak up "word back at base is that there's a bunch of people in town stopping the girl's from being 'played with' so we gonna have some 'fun' with you back at base after we kill your squirt" The largest man there said as he reached down for tsunami with his large meaty hand only to find it missing a second later as blood suddenly shot out of his severed wrist and he started screaming in pain. The other 3 brutes quickly looked around to find the assailant who suddenly appeared in front of Tsunami with a bloody kunai in 1 hand and the severed hand in the other. "Hey tsunami, I suggest you cover Inari's eyes." Tsunami quickly dropped her frying pan before turning around and wrapping herself around her son so as to cover his eyesight as well as her own. Over the next minute, they heard blood being splattered, terrified screams, and smelled burnt flesh before the last scream ended as Naruto walked over and told them it's okay to look and as they slowly opened their eyes they didn't see blood and guts splattered everywhere as they expected but instead saw 3 small and neat piles of ash. "where's my team at Tsunami-san?" Tsunami quickly pointed to the bridge before Naruto quickly blasted towards said bridge after making a clone to stay back and protect the 2.

Naruto quickly reached the bridge and was unsurprised to find Zabuza locked in a heated kenjutsu battle with Kakashi while Shikamaru and Akane faced off against a fairly damaged Haku. Naruto quickly moved to join the battle only for a fat man to walk out of the mist at the end of the bridge with a veritable army of thugs and ninjas standing behind him. Naruto happily moved in to join the fight with a feral grin on his face.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading please be sure to leave a review about any ideas you have as well as any suggestions you have for me to become a better writer for you lovely people especially if you have any advice on how to explain a person's appearance or an article of clothing without sounding drawn out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_Naruto's thought_

**_Kyuubi's thought_**

Time, Date, Place

**JUTSU**

**Naruto will have fox parts in this story**

* * *

Naruto quickly checked his team over and after finding his mate and Shikimaru easily dealing with their masked opponent he quickly moved forward to provide backup for Kakashi. Naruto entered the fight via a kunai being launched at Zabuza's head which was quickly deflected with his massive blade while he jumped back away from Kakashi as Naruto landed next to him. "About time you showed up otouto." Naruto pulled his hood down as he replied to Kakashi "Sorry about that oniisan how about I make it up to you by finishing this fight for you while you go and relax by taking out the thugs." Kakashi scoffed as he pulled his headband back over his Sharingan "Sure but be careful, he still has around 2/3's of his chakra left." Naruto just gave a small nod as he waited for Kakashi to walk away before he addressed Zabuza "Hey what do you say we put a little wager on this fight?" Zabuza scoffed before he asked, "Like what?" Naruto grinned under his mask "If I win then I get your Zanbatou but if you win then you get to walk out of here with your accomplice like nothing ever happened." Zabuza grinned back under his own mask "Deal, but you should know I only fight to the death." He finished as he rocketed towards the boy at incredible speeds only for a stone wall to rise in front of his face.

Zabuza quickly stopped his charge and positioned to swing at the intricate wall but before he could a multitude of spikes suddenly shot out of the wall heading for various parts of his body. Luckily he escaped with only minor cuts on his arms before Naruto suddenly hopped over the wall with his nine tails swaying dangerously behind him as he landed in front of the wall and moved to engage Zabuza in taijutsu. Unfortunately, Naruto greatly underestimated Zabuza's taijutsu skills and was swiftly rewarded with multiple cuts and slashes appearing across his arms and torso courtesy of Zabuza's kunai and sword. Naruto attempted to jump back away from the close quarters specialist only to find Zabuza's large sword now sweeping towards his still falling figure in an attempt to cleave him in 2. Noticing that it was too late to launch a jutsu or block with his swords Naruto hastily forced as much chakra into his tails as he could before bringing them in front of the approaching blade just in time as it connected with him and sent him flying into the forest. Zabuza quickly moved to jump into the forest after his opponent only to instead drop to the ground as a massive beam of lightning and a large pillar of fire shot over his head.

Zabuza stared shocked as Naruto walked out of the forest still in one piece although his coat was now sporting a massive cut on the side and Naruto most likely had some broken ribs. Naruto stared down at his coat with a face of annoyance as he sealed it away revealing his right arm twisted at an odd angle. "Well, genin it would seem that I win this fight." Naruto pulled his facemask down as he revealed his shark-like teeth pulled up into a feral smirk "You underestimate me." He growled out as his 2 farthest tails reached up and pulled his swords out of their holsters as they took upon their usual chaotic appearance of 3 elements. Naruto meanwhile was slowly lowering himself into a crouched stance as he held his right hand forward with his palm facing Zabuza. with his center 3 tails facing behind him. The next move completely surprised Zabuza as Naruto shot his 3 tail fireballs behind him resulting in him launching forward at Zabuza. Zabuza quickly moved to jump back but found Naruto's swords sitting behind him ready to turn him into mincemeat if he attempted to jump backward. Next, he moved to jump up above the blonds outstretched hand but found all of his remaining 5 tails and their respective jutsu sitting above his head so with a laugh he turned to take the boys taijutsu head-on intending to block it.

This proved to be a mistake as he lost all feeling in his left arm when he used it to block the boy's hand jab. Zabuza quickly decided that close-range combat was a bad idea against this kid and hastily jumped backward away from the boy using his sword as a shield but instead of it being cut into multiple pieces by the 2 custom tantos it was instead knocked from his hands before Naruto moved forward and sealed the large sword into a seal on his shoulder. Zabuza stared angered as he started shooting through hand signs at ridiculous speeds before shouting out **WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON** as a dragon nearly the size of 2 normal water dragons rose from the lake causing the water level to drop considerably as it let out a roar that shook the nearby trees. Naruto hastily made a clone of himself before they both started shooting through their respective hand signs **LIGHTNING-WIND STYLE: LIGHTNING-WIND DRAGON** they muttered out as the lightning dragon quickly shot forward and destabilized the massive water dragon before the wind dragon moved forward and sliced the water dragon into small droplets of water. Sadly Naruto was unprepared for the small droplets of water to suddenly turn into water bullets before they all shot towards him ripping into his body and raising a dust cloud as Zabuza collapsed to the ground. Unluckily for Zabuza, he had indeed underestimated Naruto and quickly paid for it as 3 separate solid beams of lightning shot out of the dust cloud-piercing both of his lungs and removing his other arm only for a severely battered and bloody Naruto to appear before him and decapitate him, watching as his head rolled across the bridge as he promptly passed out.

Naruto woke up to the sweet voice of Akane prompting him from dreamland causing a smile to come onto his face "So tell me, beautiful angel, how long have I been out?" Akane laid herself across his chest "about a week." Naruto looked sheepish for a second before he looked at the door "I suppose we better get ready to go so we don't anger the others." He said attempting to sit up only for Akane to instead move to straddle his waist. "We could do that but I haven't had sex in nearly 3 weeks and I just watched you beat an A-class missing-nin so what do you say breakfast or me?" she asked as she ground herself against his crotch. Needless to say, Naruto and Akane took nearly 5 hours to come downstairs after Naruto woke up. Kakashi let a cheeky smile appear under his mask as he addressed his surrogate brother "so Otouto why did it take you so long to get down here." Naruto replied with a quick "Training." causing Kakashi's smile to get bigger "Maybe training on how to make a bigger family." He replied cheekily "Can't have kids Niisan." was Naruto's stone-faced reply as he started saying goodbye to Tsunami and Tazuna.

Kakashi stared shocked as Naruto finished his goodbyes before walking out of the house and heading towards the now finished bridge with a curious Shikamaru and Kakashi following close behind. Naruto waited until after the villagers had named the bridge after him and they were now miles away from the village to finally unseal his cloak and Zabuza's iconic blade. Naruto absently looked the blade over as he slowly repaired the massive gash in the side of his cloak. The sword stood at a little over 6 feet tall when fully extended which would pair well with his 6'2 stature. Upon further inspection he found the blade to be made out of an incredibly chakra resistant material making it incredibly hard to push chakra natures onto the blade although the metal was unbelievably strong when he experimented on it. Naruto also found that the blade was fairly easy to wield due to his years of strength training so with a smile on his face he places his now repaired cloak back on before swinging the large blade around before putting it in a black holster that was now attached to his cloak.

The rest of the trip back to Konoha was incredibly uneventful however the same could not be said for the walk to the Hokage tower as everyone stopped to stare at the strange man who's faced was completely hidden by darkness and was now holding the executioner's blade of Zabuza Momochi. Surprisingly, Hiruzen seemed fairly unsurprised about Naruto's new appearance and instead asked for a quick summary of the mission. Afterwitch he questioned Naruto on his new attire "So tell me Naruto where did you get such a fine piece of clothing." Naruto looked up at the Hokage in surprise for a second before his face quickly went back to an uncaring state as he started explaining his coats making with a noticeable strain in his voice. A strain that both the Hokage and Kakashi quickly picked up on "Naruto is everything alright you sound like your holding something back" Naruto let out a groan at the Hokage's choice of words as he replied "I Assure you that nothing is being held back right now." he finished as his face took on a noticeably relaxed posture while his body slumped slightly. "Well if that is all then I would suggest you guys start training as soon as possible with the chunnin exams fast approaching." The team replied with a big "Hai." before leaving the building only for Akane to suddenly walk out of Naruto's cloak as they exited the Hokage tower before the 2 headed towards the forest leaving a completely shocked Kakashi and Shikamaru sitting back wondering just what she was doing in his cloak.

A couple of weeks later we find our favorite couple out searching for materials to refill Naruto's E.C.R.K(Emergency Cloak Repair Kit) when the 2 suddenly hear a teenager shouting out "Hey watch it you little punk." Naruto wordlessly signaled for Akane to watch the 2 people sitting in the nearby tree as he moved forward to find a man wearing makeup and a cat costume holding Konohamaru by the throat as he held his fist back in a move to punch the small boy. Naruto quickly shunshined next to the boy as he pulled Kubikiribōchō off his back and aimed it at the bundle on the boys back with 1 hand. "I would recommend not assaulting the grandson of the strongest hidden village's leader. Now Sand ninja please put the boy down." Kankuro scoffed "Names Kankuro and the brat ran into me first." Naruto was gonna introduce himself back but he was suddenly stopped by another sand ninja appearing in a swirl of sand next to his teammate. "Temari I thought I told you to watch him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid, Kankuro put the boy down before I kill you." The strange ninja ground out in a deep and gravelly voice before turning to Naruto "Names Sabaku no Gaara and you're going to die because mother wishes it." He finished before walking into the shopping district prompting Naruto to put away Kubikiribōchō.

A week later we find the entire team now heading to the academy with smiles on their faces and determination shining in their eyes. Upon entering they found a genjutsu placed over door 201 making it appear as door 301 which they were looking for. Without a word the team moved on surprising the 2 disguised chunnin before they went back to stopping the helpless kids from entering the room. Upon entering the correct room they were immediately noticed by every other ninja due to Naruto's legendary blade and even larger stature as well as Akane's beauty which had many people drooling and a certain dog boy whimpering. The other rookie Konoha teams quickly came over to greet the last team as Shikimaru quickly started a conversation with Ino, Choji, and a boy by the name of sai. Meanwhile, Naruto was being nearly interrogated about his new sword and cloak only for the tsunami of questions to be stopped by a silver-haired boy walking up to them. "Hey you guys should probably quiet down you guys are attracting a bunch of attention especially from the people from Otogakure." Kiba being the everpresent loudmouth quickly spoke up "Oh yeah and who are you, and what's so special about them Otogakure people anyway." Kabuto smirked as he adjusted his glasses "Well the name's Kabuto and I'm a Konoha genin just like you guys except I've failed the chunnin exams 5 times already." Kiba let out an obnoxious laugh "Man you must really suck." Kabuto looked away sheepishly "Nah it's actually just that hard and besides it's gives me the chance to learn a whole bunch of information about different participants like the fact that Otogakure is a new village and of no concern."

"So tell me, anyone you wanna know about in here." He asked as he pulled out a deck of blank cards. Kiba and Sasuke both quickly shouted out "Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto sighed as he quickly started sifting through the card "Aww it's no fun when you know their names." he finished as he fished out the card he wanted before covering it in chakra and reading of the now visible words

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 13

Height: 6'2

weight: 194 lbs

Chakra Natures: Fire, Lightning, Wind

Mission Profile: 1 A-rank, 1 C-rank, 62 D-ranks

Known Skills: Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu

Info: Rumored to have defeated Zabuza Momochi and taken his blade, Known holder of the K-

Naruto quickly flashed forward before grabbing the boy's throat and slamming him up against the nearest wall as the word quickly died out in his throat while he gasped for breath. Luckily the boy was saved by the Oto ninja going up behind Naruto's back and attempting to punch him in the back the head only for the boy to dodge the attack. However, his ears quickly started to ring before he started to feel sick as his grip loosened just enough for Kabuto to slip out and drop to the ground as he gasped for breath. Annoyed, Naruto turned around to stare the ninja down with his glowing eyes surrounded in darkness as his hand slipped through the front of his cloak as he reached for Kubikiribōchō only for a loud slam to suddenly be heard. "No fighting before the exam or you'll be disqualified, Do you understand?" A loud and commanding voice yelled as Ibiki Morino shunshined into the room receiving nods in return.

"Everyone take a seat at the bench with your name on it." He started as everyone quickly move into their indicated seats "Alright my name is Ibiki Morino the proctor for the first exam and from this moment on, your worst enemy." The newer genin paled considerably at the Jonin's choice of words as he continued "This exam will consist of 10 written questions, get a question wrong minus 1 point, get caught cheating minus 2 and the 10th and final question will be asked 15 minutes before the end of the exam, now begin." He finished as the multitude of chunnin that appeared with him quickly spread out around the room as Naruto tuned everyone out as he answered the 8 questions he could before writing a small message at the bottom of his paper 'Kabuto is claiming to be a Konoha genin and knows information a genin couldn't possibly have'. 30 minutes later Naruto was broken out of his stupor by Hinata's timid voice speaking up beside him "N-Naruto-Kun y-you can look at my test if you want." Naruto deactivated his darkness seal as he looked down at Hinata with an eye smile "No need Hinata I'm a top tier ninja and I don't need help." He called out nicely causing a frown to appear on her face.

_Hey, Akane how are you doing on your test **fine but it looks like Shikamaru is struggling **on it _Naruto silently made a hand sign in his cloak as his shadow slowly started weaving under tables before reaching Shikamaru and writing down the answers for him. This earned a silent thank you from Shikamaru as he sat back and stared at the clouds passing outside. The group waited silently for another 15 minutes as Ibiki spoke up the moment the clock struck 15 minutes "Everyone here can choose whether or not to take the last question however if you decide not to then you and your team will fail." Temari spoke up in anger "Then what's the catch for taking the question." Ibiki let a dangerous smile grow on his face "If you take this question and fail then you will be banned from ever taking the chunnin exams ever again." Kiba quickly hopped to his feet in outrage as everyone in the background muttered about how unfair that was "Hey that's bullshit man, that's ridiculous, plenty of people here have failed the chunnin exams multiple times." Ibiki chuckled "Well I guess you're just lucky I wasn't making the rules before but now I am." He finished as he looked the remaining student over with a hardened glare causing multiple teams to wuss out and leave. Naruto stared shocked as multiple teams leftover such a mediocre and obvious trick before he turned back towards Ibiki. "Alright is that everyone who wants to risk their future of ever becoming chunnin?"

When no one else stood up he let a genuine smile come onto his face "Then I have only one thing to say to you all...congratulations you all pass." Everyone shouted out their surprise as Ibiki launched into an explanation "Information can be one of the most useful tools in a war and if you hold information then sometimes the enemy will do everything they can to get that information out of you." He started as he pulled off his headband revealing a grotesquely scarred and damaged head causing a few of the genin to hurl up their lunch causing him to put his headband back on in a pity move "This test was designed to put your lowkey information gathering skills to the test while also making sure you had trust and hope in your team not to fail you." Shikamaru had a shocked expression come onto his face as Ibiki continued "Remember to al-" Ibiki's speech was cut short as the sound of shattering glass filled the room causing the genin to look at the window as a banner held up by kunai rested above the window as a purple blur shot through it before stopping in front of the banner just as it unfurled 'introducing the sexy and still single Anko Mitarashi'.

Anko quickly looked over the assembled teams before looking at Ibiki with annoyance "11 teams you're slacking Ibiki." he just shrugged his shoulders causing Anko to turn back towards the genin "Alright you maggots meet me at training ground 44 in 10 minutes or you fail." She shouted out while backflipping out the window. Naruto and his team quickly jumped out the window after their proctor and arrived at the training before everyone as they sat down and waited. 5 minutes later all the teams have arrived and Anko was starting the exam explanation "Alright brats this is training ground 44 or as the locals like to call it 'the forest of death'. do not be tricked these massive gates are here for a reason and that is to keep the various beasts and horrors of this jungle inside." she explained as she attempted to move onto explaining the next portion of the exam only for Naruto to speak up "Those beasts are quite tasty though." Anko smirked as she threw a kunai at the boy and watched as it grazed his cheek before continuing through the hood of his cloak where she caught it and held it to his throat.

"How would you know what they taste like if you can't even stop a single kunai.' she asked cheekily as she brought the knife to her tongue in an attempt to taste the blood only for the world to crack around her revealing her neck sitting in the hole of Kubikiribōchō. "Don't kid yourself genjutsu was always my weakness." she ground out angrily as Naruto reholstered his blade and she shunshined back in front of the group. "As I was saying each of you will be getting a scroll, half of you will have a heaven scroll and the other half will half an earth scroll. Once you defeat a team with an opposite scroll then you will head to this tower in the middle of the training ground where you will then open your scrolls simultaneously. My associates here, will now go around and hand out permission slips confirming that we are not at fault for any foreseeable deaths. Once you have filled out the form hand it in for a scroll and move to your assigned gate." with her explanation seemingly finished she walked over to a booth labeled 'scrolls' and sat down. 20 minutes later we find Naruto's team holding a heaven scroll and sitting in front of gate 23 waiting for the buzzer to sound and with a screech the gates opened and they rocketed into the forest with smiles on their faces.

The group traveled nearly 2 miles before they stopped in a large canopy "alright what's the plan?" Naruto asked as he turned to Shikamaru "First off we should send out scouts and find a team with the correct scroll before we hit them hard and take their scroll before heading to the tower." Naruto wordlessly made 50 clones before he started going through hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground **SUMMONING JUTSU** He whispered out as the smoke cleared to reveal 10 differently colored foxes, each with 2 large tails swaying behind them and bodies nearly the size of a small car, that wordlessly paired up with a group of 5 clones each before they scattered out in random directions. "Alright, I'll go catch us some food," Akane called out as she hopped down from the tree and ran into the forest. Team Kakashi was in the middle of eating when one of Naruto's scout groups found somebody but to their surprise, the Kusa team was surprisingly weak and were easily defeated by his scouts with only the loss of 2 clones, one of which telling Naruto that they were on their way back. However, only a couple minutes later Naruto suddenly stopped as his brain was filled with the memories of his entire scout team being wiped out by a single Kusa nin and with a single hand sign team Kakashi was rocketing towards the strange-nin and team 7

The team arrived just in time to watch the Kusa nin's neck expand to a grotesque length as he bit into Sasuke's neck causing him to drop to the ground as the Ninja retracted his neck before looking towards their new arrivals as the group jumped from their hiding spots and onto the ground. "Orochimaru what business would an S-class missing-nin like you have at the chunnin exams?" Naruto asked as he pulled his zanbatou of his back while Akane pulled out her daggers. "Just giving him a gift." He replied as he shot forward so fast that he only left time for Naruto to bring Kubikiribōchō up into its path before the punch connected and sent Naruto skidding back. Akane retaliated by quickly throwing 2 daggers at Orochimaru with one connecting and scratching his arm while he blocked the other. Naruto quickly sent a hand sign to Shikamaru as he jumped back into the fight with a horizontal slash from his blade that Orochimaru ducked under only to receive a boot to the face as Naruto sent him skidding back.

Shikamaru in the meantime was slowly stalking behind team 7's remaining 2 members before he moved forward and quickly knocked them out with 2 quick chops to their neck before giving a thumbs up to Naruto. Naruto stared shocked as Orochimaru got off the ground with half of his face torn off revealing sickly pale skin underneath along with one slitted golden eye. Orochimaru happily tore off the rest of his face as Naruto received Shikimaru's go-ahead and Orochimaru sat and watched as Naruto's coat suddenly disappeared reveling 2 custom tantos strapped to each side of the boy's body. His face slowly morphed into one of shock as 9 tails slowly revealed themselves from behind Naruto's back as 2 fluffy ears popped up from his skull. Naruto smirked as he watched Orochimaru's face while his 2 outermost tails moved forward and unsheathed his 2 Tantos while his middle 3 came up and grabbed Kubikiribōchō from his hands. Lastly, his 4 remaining tails prepared their respective jutsu of fire and wind chakra as he dropped into his stance with his right palm outstretched and facing Orochimaru while his left sat next to his ribs balled into a fist.

Naruto and Orochimaru stared at each other before suddenly launching forward at each other without a word as Akane threw some daggers to surround Naruto forcing Orochimaru to switch himself with a mud clone that was quickly decimated by the massive assault. Orochimaru quickly used this moment of confusion by summoning a large snake that attempted to drop down onto Naruto and swallow him only to have its head cleaved off by his Zanbatou. Next Orichimaru jumped down at the boy only for the boy to suddenly jump backward as his tails launched a fire tornado at him that he quickly blew out with an overpowered **WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH** only for 3 daggers to appear out of the flames and imbed themselves into his torso as he replaced himself with a log. Shikamaru's shadow slowly traveled towards the Sannin's unguarded back and Naruto waited for the second it connected before he shot forward and brought his Kubikiribōchō down in a massive overhead chop while his Tantos came from his sides ready to cleave Orochimaru in 2.

Orochimaru's face remained passive throughout this entire endeavor as he opened his mouth and a sword suddenly popped out before he grabbed it and stopped the zanbatou as the other 2 swords cleanly cut him into 2 pieces at his. However not a second later the group watched in shock as another Orochimaru quickly clawed his way out of the mouth of the dead one. "Alright time to get serious." Were the only words out of his mouth as he made a mud clone that quickly started going through hand signs before calling out **EARTH STYLE: MUD DRAGON** as a dragon head rose from the ground and started shooting globs of mud at Akane and Naruto. The 2 quickly blocked the attack with a fire and lightning style collaboration that swept through the dragon and destroyed the mud clone. Naruto was surprised when he heard a whistle but his surprise quickly turned into anger as he turned towards the whistle to find a slightly cut up Orochimaru holding a bloody and kunai littered Shikamaru by his throat.

Naruto angrily tore his face mask off his face as he roared at Orochimaru before making all 4 of his tails blast him forward with fire chakra as he reached Shikamaru just in time to take the kunai meant for the Nara's neck into his arm as his tails brought all 3 swords towards Orochimaru who brought his blade up in response but to his surprise, the 2 tanto's actually started to slowly cut into his Kusanagi. Orochimaru was forced from the standoff by a dagger aimed at his neck that he quickly deflected with Kusanagi as he backed away from the tailed boy. Orochimaru watched as Naruto made a clone to heal his friend as he glared at Orochimaru who glared back as he turned towards Akane and suddenly disappeared. Orochimaru appeared in front of Akane just as she was about to throw another dagger and without a second thought Orochimaru brought his sword up from under him and attempted to cut the girl but in an amazing show of skill, the strange girl stayed completely composed and quickly brought her daggers down into a decent block that blocked his sword only for him to quickly shift his weight and bring it back down into an overhead chop.

Akane was unprepared for this follow-up swipe and it clearly showed as her hands stayed down at her sides as she prepared for the sword to connect. However, when she heard the sword of a sword sinking into flesh it brought with it no pain and opening her eyes revealed why as Naruto stood over her with one arm now laying beside him on the ground and his other hand outstretched and touching Orochimaru's side completely shutting down his left lung. The damage on his lung forced Orochimaru to jump back and quickly force himself out of another body and he watched surprised as Akane grabbed Naruto's severed arm before bringing it back up to the short stump that remained of his arm before his other hand glowed black as he brought to the other arm and the limb slowly reattached itself. Naruto stared down at his arm as curled his fingers into a fist and was delighted to find that there was no delay or pain to the simple action. Naruto grabbed his Tanto's from his tails as his 2 tails gained back their respective elemental orbs as he shot 3 rays of lightning towards the stationary Orochimaru and watched unsurprised as his body moved into an impossible position to avoid all 3 beams.

Next Naruto watched as Akane launched a **FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER** jutsu at Orochimaru before blasting all three mini tornadoes at the jutsu causing the small balls of fire to grow in size until they were nearly the size of a normal fireball jutsu as they collided with the ground and forest causing a massive explosion. Orochimaru soon walked out of the flaming forest with only minor burns on his body as he launched forward and engaged Naruto in a Taijutsu battle. Naruto watched shocked as Orochimaru's body continuously twisted at weird angles to avoid all of Naruto's hand jabs and swords while also summoning a snack every now and they to cut the boy with a kunai resulting in small cuts to litter Naruto large form as he brought Kubikiribōchō in front of him to block a particularly nasty punch from Orochimaru as his other caught one of Akane's many daggers before bringing his curled fist up into the path of the descending tanto, resulting in his hand being cut off, as he brought the long dagger down into Naruto's leg before backing off as he sensed his old disciple's chakra signature and not a second later Anko appeared in the clearing riding a 40 ft snake.

Orochimaru let out a laugh as he turned toward a heavily wounded Naruto who quickly put his tantos back and summoned his cloak before Anko saw him which was pretty easy considering her complete focus on her ex-sensei. "Seems I'm going to have to cut this fight short, no matter I already got what I came for." he finished before waving at them with his nonexistent hand before he shunshined away making Anko grumble as she ignored the genin and stormed back into the forest from where she came. Naruto stood shocked as Anko completely ignored them only for a massive pain to radiate across his body as he hastily shot through hand signs before slamming his palms into the ground in a summoning jutsu as a massive 6 tailed fox appeared from a large smoke cloud before looking around at the situation before he wordlessly picked up all 6 genins in his tails before he walked towards the massive tower as Naruto passed out from the pain.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait guys had a personal problem to deal with and forgot to publish a chapter last week as always please leave a review of what you think could be done better or of any ideas you have.**_


End file.
